Love and Marriage: A series of One-Shots
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Just a bunch of random stories about love, marriage, the whole nine yards. Saccharine Sweet and terribly fluffy, like cotton candy. OCs, OOCS, AU! Enjoy!
1. Young Love

Time for some light hearted fun! One shots all about love and junk! Enjoy!

Disclaimer, not mine, not making no money, cool, bye!

Rating: T

Warnings: Swearing

_Young Love_

Carlos Manoso gave his only son a pointed look, causing said offspring to shrug his shoulders and shrink into the chair he sat in. Carlos turned to his wife and said, "Babe, you're looking a bit crazy there, at least he didn't catch the school on fire."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "I have no words to say, I won't speak until the principal arrives."

Carlos let out a sigh and turned to look at his son once again. He had his mother's blue eyes, but everything else came from Carlos; his silky black hair, mocha colored skin, and his facial features. Oh, one could not forget his personality. He had girls chasing after him and he was not below to using them, all in all, his son was a player. Though right now he didn't look like a player, especially with the shiner that was forming around one of his blue eyes.

"Carlito," Carlos said, watching his 15 year old squirm in his seat, "Can you tell us why we're in the principal's office?"

"Well…..it's a long story Papi," Carlito said with a nervous laugh, placing a hand over his injured eye, "A long-"

"My child is a saint, she would never ever do something like that!" A voice raged outside the door of the principal office, "She's number one in her class, I'll have you know, and has been accepted to all of the finest schools in the world, this is a mistake!"

"Oh no," Stephanie moaned, watching the door open and seeing her friend walk in, "Hello, Heidi, where's Diesel?"

"Right here," A man said appearing behind Stephanie's friend, "Hey, Steph, Carlos, Carlito, nice shiner."

Heidi turned to the man and hissed, "Sit down, Thaddeus" before she walked back out the office and said, "You, child, in here now, front and center!"

"Mommy!" A girl's voice whined, causing Carlito to perk up, "I don't want to, he's in there!"

"You get in here, or else I'll take away your training hours and you'll have to watch _Twilight_!" Heidi said causing the girl to whine again, before said girl walked into the office.

Heidi pointed to the empty chair beside Carlito and said, "You, sit, now."

Carlos shook his head and watched Heidi's child sit beside Carlito who leaned closer to her.

"Hello, my darling Sammy, you're looking very fine today," Carlito sighed, making the girl beside him twitch.

Sammy looked like her mother, but with softer facial features, her milk chocolate skin was a little bit lighter, wild black hair that could never be tamed and she had her father's dark blue eyes. Stephanie had always wondered how her friend and Diesel got together. They had been enemies for decades, fighting one another, trying to kill the other one but then, they had gotten together on a whim, they've been married for as long a Stephanie could remember.

Diesel placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry kiddo, Deda won't let Mommy punish you too harshly," earning a bright smile from his 17 year old child.

The group only had to wait for a few minutes, before the principal of Evergreen Academy walked into their office. She was an older woman, with grey hair and dark green eyes that gave the two children sitting in front of her a glare.

"Now," The principal stated, looking at the two children, "Should I tell your parents why you both are here, or will you tell them yourself."

Sammy let out a sigh and said, "Deda, Mommy, I punched Carlito in the face," earning four wide eyed looks from the adults in the room, "In my defense, it was a knee jerk reaction."

"Holy shit, Sammy, the same one who would never even think about killing a fly, punched our son in the face," Stephanie gasped, watching Heidi sputter and round on her husband.

"It's your fault!" Heidi said, making Diesel sputter himself, "I told you, I didn't think it was a good idea to let our child watch those action movies, now look at her, she's a criminal now!"

"It was only _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_, Kitten!"

"Mommy, I only punched him in the face because he kissed me," Heidi said, causing Diesel to gasp, clutching at his chest.

"You kissed my baby?" Diesel gasped, rounding on Carlito, who was still staring at Sammy with utter devotion, "Hey punk! I'm talking to you!"

"Don't you yell at my baby!" Stephanie shouted standing up and glaring at Diesel, "I bet that cougar daughter of yours seduced my baby!"

"Babe, you should calm down, you're scaring the principal..."

Sammy rolled her eyes watching the adults argue around her, the Principal did nothing, except yell at them to behave. Sammy turned to Carlito who blew a kiss to her, mouthing, "I love you…." Making her roll her eyes at the boy.

"Come on, Bella," Carlito said, scooting closer to Sammy, ignoring the fight around them, "I know, I shouldn't have kissed you in public, images and all that jazz, but…I couldn't help it, that scum Donald was all over you! You're my girl, I can't have men all over you!"

"Donald is gay and he's my best friend! And I'm not your girl! I'm your partner in this relationship!" Sammy snapped, pushing Carlito's hand off her shoulder, "You're so damn hot headed! I told you, if you kept on jumping to conclusions I was going to leave your happy ass."

"Bella, give me another chance," Carlito whined, grabbing Sammy's hand, "I love you, only you, I'll never be hot headed again, I'll never ever press you against the lockers and kiss you senseless again, I deserved that punch!"

Sammy bit her lip and said, "I didn't mind the kissing, it's just…I'm sorry I punched you Carlito, you just irk me sometimes…"

"Is all forgiven then?" Carlito asked, earning a head nod from Sammy, "Good, I love you Bella…"

"I tolerate you, Carlito," Sammy smiled, before she leaned over and kissed the boy on the lips, a kiss that was getting passionate with each second.

"They're dating," Carlos said looking over to the two children, who were kissing each other, "Babe, Heidi, our children are dating one another."

"Yes, that is why I bought you all in here today, We have zero tolerance for PDA and violence, and your children violated both of these rules at once, I was going to suspend them, but…who am I to stand in the way of young love, besides, Miss. Valdimir is good for Mr. Manoso, he's on the Honor Roll this semester because of her."

"Honor roll?" Stephanie echoed, before hugging her child, "Oh Carlito! Mommy is so proud of you! Your sisters have always made Honor Roll, but not you, oh my sweet baby! Sammy, you're such a wonderful child, you can come over anytime to help Carlito out with his homework, I'll get Ella to make cookies for you."

Heidi let out a dainty cough and said, "Well, Sammy, at least he's cute, Thaddeus dear, breath! Your face is turning blue!"

"Child….kissing, Manoso….MIT…." Diesel wheezed, before he fainted on the floor, with a loud thud.

"I see where you get your dramatic flair from, Bella," Carlito commented, looking down at Diesel, "But, it's okay with you, you're cute when you puff up like a kitten."

"Carlito, shut up," Sammy said with a smile, before she kissed her boyfriend again.

End

(Aww, young love What do think, is this a good start to some light hearted one-shots?)


	2. Craving

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Rating T for langauge

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Cravings_

"Carlos," Stephanie hissed, poking her husband in the side, "Carlos, wake up, wake up now."

Carlos Manoso let out a groan, turning on his back to look at his wife, his wonderful, wide awake wife. It was 2 in the morning, and he had been up for the last 17 hours, dealing with a break in at one of the places Rangeman contracts with. He had just gone to bed an hour ago, curled around his Babe, his wife. He planned to sleep the next 100 days away.

"Carlos," Stephanie said, sitting up and turning on the side lamp, "I'm hungry, can you go get me something to eat?"

Carlos gave Stephanie a smile and said, "Sure, Babe, I'll call Ella, and she can make you something…"

"No, I don't want to disturb Ella," Stephanie said, leaning over to kiss her husband's cheek, "She's been up with me all day, little Carlito made me very sick this morning."

Ranger sat up and looked down at Stephanie's swollen belly. He smiled at it and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry Babe," placing a hand on her stomach, "What can I get you, anything you want."

"I want a Pino's meatball sub, with onions and extra sauce," Stephanie said making Carlos look at her, "Please? That's what the baby wants, I can't get back to bed feeling so hungry."

"Pino's is closed, Babe, it's two in the morning." Carlos stated, watching Stephanie's eyes fill with tears, "Okay, okay, I'll go see what I can do, I'll be back soon."

Carlos got up from the bed, slipped the clothes he tossed onto the floor back and was out of the penthouse, making his way to find a Pino's meatball sub.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"How'd you do it?" Carlos asked Diesel who yawned and scratched his two day old beard, "How did you survive the trips in the middle of the night to get off the wall food?"

"I did not," Diesel said, looking over to his buddy, "Carlos, you never survive the requests, I'll have you know, my darling Kitten woke me up at three in the morning, looking for golden chocolate leaves, which are only made in Greece, trust me, I nearly went crazy."

"How the hell am I supposed to get a Pino's meatball sub," Carlos asked, parking the car at Pino's.

"You know what you can do," Diesel said with a smile, "You can….get old man Pino himself, he could make it for us!"

"Kidnapping, we're going to jail," Carlos sighed, but he pulled out the parking lot and made his way to the home of the owners of Pino's.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sam Pino let out a groan as he was roughly shaken awake by a firm hand. He turned in his bed and let out a yelp seeing two men looming over his form.

"We hate to do this to you," one man said, scratching his beard, "but, we need for you to make a meatball sub for us."

"With onions and extra sauce," the other man said, making Sam Pino look at them as if they were crazy.

"Can you come back in the morning, when I'm awake and at the shop?!" Sam asked, looking at the two.

Sam let out a yelp as one man pulled out a gun and said, "I was going to do this politely, but fuck it, I have a wife who is 4 months pregnant and wants a Pino's meatball sub, now, get up and go make the sub, so I can go back home and go to sleep!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pregnant wife," Sam said, with much enthusiasm, "Pregnant women should always get what they want, follow me, I'll just go get the keys to the shop! Can't keep her waiting can we?!"

"No, now get going!" The bearded man said with a smile.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos let out a smile, walking up to Stephanie's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep, sitting propped up against a pile of pillows, damn it, his Babe looked so sweet like that.

"Babe," Carlos whispered, gently tapping his wife's shoulder, "Babe, I got your Pino's, you can eat now."

"Oh, Carlos, I tried to call you, but you left your phone on the counter in the kitchen," Stephanie yawned, looking at the plastic bag that Carlos held in his hand, "Ella came up ten minutes after you left, and had a yummy meatball sub waiting for me. Thank you for going out and getting me one, but I'm so full now, I couldn't possibly….Carlos? Where are you going?!"

"I don't know Babe, but I'm staying away for the rest of your pregnancy…." Carlos said, walking out the bedroom and earning a look from Stephanie.

"Was it something I did?" Stephanie asked out loud, hearing the front door to the penthouse close.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Uh, Carlos, you're my buddy, but….if Stephanie calls one more time, Heidi is kicking us out," Diesel said, looking at his friend on the couch, "Carlos, call your wife, if I get put into the damn doghouse because of you!"

"Never," Carlos said from underneath his pillows, "Tell her to call Santos, I'm hiding until she gives birth!"

"Both of you," Heidi said, walking into the den, holding a crying two year old toddler, "Get the hell out, now, you Carlos, go back to your preggers wife, and you Thaddeus, go jump off a fucking bridge, I just got her down for her morning nap and you both woke her up! Stephanie's been calling nonstop, and I would like to have a quiet house so I can get Sammy sleeping!"

Heidi gave them a glare and left the den, trying to calm her child down. Diesel gave Carlos a look and said, "Now I'm in the fucking doghouse! Thanks man!"

"You wanna trade places, I'd rather jump off a bridge then go hunting for subs at two in the morning…." Carlos said, before pulling the covers over his frame.

"GO HOME TO YOUR WIFE, MANOSO!"

End.

(Poor Carlos...reviews are loved :P)


	3. Natural Urges

Chapter 3, enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Smut, attempted assassinations (Trust me, it's funny...), Surprise guest star!

Disclaimer in the first chapter

_Natural Urges_

Heidi let out a yelp, letting go of her husband's head, exclaiming, "Holy shit, Thaddeus, I'm so sorry, knee jerk reaction!"

Diesel let out a cough, rubbing his bruised neck, "Its fine Heidi, I mean, I guess you can call that payback for the time I threw that knife at you."

"I thought that was for the time I pushed you off the cliff, during our honeymoon," Heidi asked, rubbing her husband's sore neck, "So sorry baby, however shall I make it up to you….?"

Diesel chuckled and said, "Well, I don't know, Kitten, maybe we can start off with some kissing…." Wrapping his arms around Heidi's waist and kissing her deeply, pulling Heidi into his lap.

Okay, so no one told Heidi and Diesel that marriage required work, a shit ton of work at that. They had been married for roughly about three weeks and they had to get past the certain fact that they've been enemies for the past couple decades. Diesel would tell you that it was him who asked Heidi out. Heidi would rebuttal his claim and tell anyone who would listen that she tried to kill him and had only gotten so far as to wrapping the piano wire around his neck before she had a change of heart.

Their romance had been a whirlwind, literally, it was one. Between the crazy good sex, and the wooing and the kisses, there had been the attempted killings, the waking up to see your lover above you, wielding a knife, or a chain to wrap around your neck. Needless to say, the couple went to talk to someone who could help them out. No one could help them out, they had to fix it themselves.

Diesel let out a hiss as Heidi peppered kisses on his sore neck, his hands reaching to tear off the shirt his wife wore. Once her ruined shirt flew into the air, other articles of clothing went flying, and the couple were soon naked in the middle of their new living room, breaking in the couch they picked out.

Heidi let out a breathy moan as Diesel entered her swiftly, locking her feet around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. They moved together, their mouths pressed against one another, tongues playing, teeth clashing and nipping at lips, until Diesel pulled back, grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up, opening Heidi some more and making it easier for Diesel to thrust wildly into Heidi who let out a wail of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, you're fucking me so good!" Heidi said breathlessly, her hands gripping Diesel's shoulders, "Oh shit, you're so deep inside of me…..DIESEL!"

"What Kitten?" Diesel said, pausing mid-thrust to look down at his wife, who glared up, looking past his shoulder.

"What the fuck is that?!" Heidi asked, point at Diesel's arm which was raised in the air, "Diesel!"

"Oh, it's….um, the Tiffany lamp we got from your parents," Diesel said, looking at the lamp in his hand, "Apparently, I was going to bash your head in while I was fucking you, Kitten."

"You-you- put that expensive lamp down and get out of me! Killing me in during sex, how fucking low!" Heidi hissed, pushing at Diesel's shoulders, "You jackass!"

"Kitten!" Diesel argued, placing the lamp back on the table, "I didn't mean to, Kitten! It's only natural!"

"You are sleeping on the fucking couch tonight," Heidi sniffed, grabbing her clothes and huffing out the living room, "And don't even think about sex for at least two weeks!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos, you're my buddy, my partner, you're my other half….that came off too romantic for my taste," Diesel said looking at his friend, "Carlos, my wife and I have a problem."

"The last time I was told, you and Heidi couldn't find enough flat surfaces to fuck on," Carlo said, looking up at his friend who nodded his head, with an air of defeat, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"It's….it's….you know how Heidi and I were like….enemies, and I mean, enemies that tried to kill one another all the time, anytime we could?" Diesel asked Carlos, earning a head nod, "Well, we're still trying to kill each other, even though we're married."

"Ah….I told you, Diesel, Heidi would be the death of you," Carlos said lightly, putting papers into a folder, "Have you thought about therapy?"

"Tried it," Diesel said sitting in the only empty chair in Carlos's office, "The therapist thought we needed to be committed."

"Hypnotism?" Carlos asked, watching Diesel shake his head again.

"Tried it, and we nearly killed each other in front of the hypnotist," Diesel sighed, cupping his chin in his hand, "I mean, what can I do?! We've haven't had sex in ages, because Heidi thinks I'm going to try to choke her to death while I'm plowing her, and I'm probably going to!"

Carlos winced at Diesel's crude words and said, "What you need to do, Diesel is find an outlet for those natural instincts, I say…you find a hobby, like boxing or something, take your natural aggression out on something else.

"Hmm," Diesel said with a smile, "You're right!" before he got up and ran over to the door, opening it, "I'll find a hobby."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh my god, Diesel, these puff pastries are divine…." Heidi moaned, eating her way through a plate of them, "Oh my god, you're such a good baker!"

"Oh, why thank you," Diesel said wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist, "I thought I should pick up a hobby, and cooking was just calling to me."

"Mmm, this clotted crème is to die for," Heidi said, leaning back in Diesel's embrace, "I mean, the flavor….oh my god…wait…why does this puff pastry have an after taste…."

Heidi looked down at the puff pastry in her arm and shrieked dropping it and rounding on Diesel, who threw his hands up, "You dick! You poisoned my pastry!"

Diesel gave Heidi a weak smile and said, "I only put in a bit of arsenic, to enhance the flavor you know…" watching his wife groan and hold her stomach, "It won't kill you….much…."

"When I get better from you attempted assassination, I'm going to scalp you in your sleep," Heidi wheezed, before she raced out the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Well, she didn't say no sex….that's a good-"

"NO SEX EVER!"

"Well…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You tried to kill your wife by poisoning a puff pastry, the last thing on your mind shouldn't be sex, it should be divorce," Carlos said, watching Diesel pace his office, his blond friend tugging at his hair, "Cooking was a bad hobby to pick up, you know, I mean, it's cooking, asking for trouble…"

"DAMN IT!" Diesel roared, bashing his head into the wall, earning a sigh from Carlos, "I don't know what to do, I love this woman, but this can't go on, I woke up to her pouring gasoline on our couch, trying to set it on fire with me on it!"

"You two need some serious help," Carlos stated, getting up and going over to Diesel, "Diesel I think I know who can help you out, let me call her."

Diesel watched Carlos pick his phone up and make a call, moments later he was pushing Diesel out his office, saying, "I know who and help you, just go meet her at Pino's, she's your only help…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, you're having marriage trouble eh?" Grandma Mazur asked, earning a head nod from Diesel, "And you have the urge to kill your hot wife, eh?"

"Yeah, it's a prob-" Diesel started but Grandma Mazur cut him off.

"You just need to masturbate and fuck, whenever those pesky instincts come in," Grandma Mazur told Diesel watching the man blush and sputter loudly, "What do think I am, a prude? Boy, I may be old, but I know a thing or two about sex! Killing is a strong natural instinct, but so is doing the deed, heck doing the deed may be higher up, on account of it being so fun!"

"But, we were having sex and the urges came then as well!" Diesel exclaimed, causing Grandma Mazur to giggle, and leer at him.

"You weren't doing her hard enough, if you do her hard enough, you won't have those urges while you quench your, _ahem_, thirst!"

"I'm going to kill Manoso…." Diesel moaned, covering his face, "I'm just going to kill him….."

"Just follow old Edna's advice, and you two will have a happy marriage," Grandma Mazur said with a smile, "Besides, it's working for me now!"

"I really don't want to know about that….."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel let out a sound, watching Heidi fold the laundry in the laundry room. She was bending down, and pulling out her clothes from the dryer, humming softly and shaking her bottom to her humming. Diesel could not believe how easy it would be to just shove her into the dryer, to bolt it shut and then to turn on the dryer, cooking Heidi alive-

Woah….there goes those natural killer thoughts…they were so strong too, but…Grandma Mazur told him….well….it wouldn't hurt to try it out.

Diesel unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, rubbing it up and down, trying to get hard. It would be so easy to press her face into the washer tub, to drown her like a rat. These thoughts were killer, he could just kill her now! Yes! Kill her, kill her! Holy shit, look at that ass in front of him

Diesel paused, his thoughts morphing into something else. Diesel licked his lips watching Heidi bend over again, damn, in those shorts too, they made her butt bigger, he could imagine himself grabbing those cheeks and pushing himself into her, causing her to-

"Diesel!" Heidi's voice bought him out of his thoughts, "What are you doing?!"

Diesel looked down and saw that he had Heidi's waist in his grasp, her shorts pulled down and he was poised to enter his wife from behind. Diesel smiled lewdly and said, "I'm going to fuck you, I just have this _natural instinct_ to just fuck you!" before he pushed forward, causing Heidi to cry out in bliss.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, two are copasetic?" Carlos asked Diesel, who was watching his wife giggle with Carlos's wife, Stephanie, "No more homicidal thoughts?"

"Oh no, we're cool we're great, in fact," Diesel said watching Heidi turn her head towards him his wife licking her lips and cutting her eyes, "We are fan-fucking-tastic, Grandma Mazur saved our marriage."

"That's good, cause, Heidi's a good woman, she's good for you, she has energy and can keep up with you," Carlos said, slapping his friend on the back.

"And she can keep me up," Diesel leered, watching his wife excuse herself away from Stephanie to go over to him.

"Do what now?" Carlos asked, not believing what he was just told.

"Oh Diesel…." Heidi said with a breathless giggle, "I'm feeling the urge to bash your skull in with a 9 iron golf club," placing a hand on Diesel's chest.

"Well, I feel the urge to stab you over 400 times, with a sharp object," Diesel growled before he grabbed Heidi's hand and led her out of Carlos's living room, running to the Penthouse's front door.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked, sitting down beside her husband, "Carlos? Are they going to kill each other?!"

"It was those natural urges Babe, they'll be quite fine…." Carlo sighed, before he pulled Stephanie into his lap and kissing his wife deeply, "Besides, I'm feeling those urges now myself…."

"Oh Carlos…."

END.

(Grandma Mazur always gives the best advice! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback.)


	4. Young Love Pt 2

Chapter 4 enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Smut-ish...

Disclaimer in first chapter.

_Young Love Pt 2_

_They young lovers are older, but they still have the same problems..._

Carlito adjusted the collar of his shirt, as he made his way across the backyard of his love's house. Oh how he loved his Bella, he loved her pretty face, her wild hair, her giggles that could sound like gentle bells ringing in the wind, oh god, he was in love with every single detail about his lovely Bella.

"How do I compare thee to a summer's day," Carlito sighed, making his way over to the only lit window of the large house, "Oh, my darling rose, blooming with morning dew I-"

"Are you going to stay outside all night long spouting off Shakespeare, or are going to come inside?" A girl said, making Carlito perk up with glee.

"Oh, Bella," Carlito sighed making his way over to a short girl, "You look so radiant in the glow of your bedroom light."

Carlito wrapped his arms around the waist of the short girl and leaned in to kiss her deeply, his hand gliding down to cup her bottom. The girl let out a yelp and said, "Goodness, Carlito, it's like you haven't seen me in ages!"

"Sammy, it's been so damn long, with you going away in the fall for school, and then you go off to Europe for the spring, it's been almost a year, and I've gotten stronger, Bella," Carlito growled, lifting Sammy up in his arms, before setting her down, "Where are your parents?"

"My, you have gotten stronger," Sammy whispered, before she led Carlito to the back door, "And as for my family, they're gone for the night, come along, dear Carlito.

When Carlito entered Sammy's house, he turned to get a look at his girlfriend. She looked amazing in a silk teddy that was a light pink. It was a sheer material and it let Carlito see the swell of his girlfriend's breast. Sammy gave Carlito a smile and said, "Do you like it? I got it as a birthday gift from Mommy."

"Ms. Vladimir has fine taste indeed," Carlito said, walking over to Sammy, who smiled nervously, biting the corner of her lip, "You're so beautiful, Bella."

"And you're so handsome, Carlito," Sammy said, placing her hands on her boyfriend's arms, "you've filled out wonderfully, what happened to my boyfriend whose voice cracked when he got nervous and who was thin as a stick?"

"Well, he began to work out and Mother Nature handled the rest," Carlito said, lifting Sammy into his arms, carrying her into her bedroom, "Dios, Bella, I'll never get enough of you!"

Sammy let out a yelp as Carlito placed her on the bed, laying her back and looking up at Carlito, who leaned down and kissed her lips, his hands carding through her wild hair. Their lips parted and Sammy let out a breath as Carlito's tongue sought hers. Her leg went up and she wrapped it around Carlito's hips, pressing him closer to her, making him groan.

"You're hard," Sammy said softly, her face flushed as they broke the kiss, "You're very hard, Carlito, have you ever….?"

"No, I want my first time to be with my Bella," Carlito said, sitting back and watching as Sammy sat up on her bed, "What about you?"

"This is going to be my first time too," Sammy said with a nervous giggle, leaning towards Carlito, "Do you want to see my…uh...you know…"

Carlito's eyes widen as Sammy stuck her chest out at him. They had never taken things this far, and albeit they were respectively 19 and 17, they had no clue as to what they were doing. Carlito only had the words from his Uncles and their porn magazines to go by.

"Yeah," Carlito said in a hushed whispered, his hands going to the hem of Sammy's teddy, and pulling it up and off his girlfriend, tossing the silk behind his back, "Dios, it's better than I had imagined."

Sammy flushed, feeling Carlito's eyes on her breast. She could feel his eyes take in the curves, her dark nipples, everything. Sammy gave Carlito a shy smile and asked, "Do you…want to touch them?"

"Yes!" Carlito yelped, his voice cracking. He coughed and said, in a deeper voice, "Yes, I do, Bella,"

Carlito's eyes widen as his hands flew to Sammy's breast, cupping them and feeling every curve. Carlito let out a sound and said, "They're so perfect, I love them, I love you, Bella," his blue eyes flying up to Sammy's dark blue eyes, "You're so perfect…."

Sammy watched with a heavy breath as Carlito leaned down and pressed a kiss to the curve of her breast, doing the same thing to the other breast. She arched her back and gasped, as his mouth got bolder, placing open mouthed kisses on her chest, his fingers finding her nipples. Carlito seemed to be in a zone, his mouth mapping out everything that was Sammy. He felt her fingers card through his hair, and press his mouth again her breast, moaning and gasping his name . Carlito lifted his head and said, "Bella, lay on your back…"

Sammy let out a sound of disappointment, but laid on her back, looking up at her boyfriend, who grabbed her hips and slid his hands up and down her sides, before his fingers slipped under the strings of Sammy's panties, pulling them down her hips. Sammy lifted her hips up and then one leg so that Carlito could take off her panties. Sammy gave Carlito a leer and spread her thighs, watching the man's eyes grow twice their size.

"Holy shit…." Carlito sighed, his head zooming in between Sammy's thighs, "It's the land of milk and honey! I have waited my whole entire puberty for this moment, Bella…."

Sammy grew impatient, as Carlito spent his time staring at her. She let out a grunt and said, "Touch it, damn it!"

"Touch it?" Carlito echoed vaguely, his eyes still on Sammy's mound, "Touch this work of art? It might break…."

"It won't…."

"But I'm scared…"

"Don't be, it won't bite…."

Carlito looked up at Sammy before he said, "I don't think I'm worthy enough to-"

Sammy let out a growl, pressed Carlito's head in between her thighs and shouted, "You are, now, I don't care what you do, you just better make me feel good!"

Carlito let out a yelp as Sammy forced his head right up against her mound, oh well, he'll take one for the team…..

"You're so aggressive Bella…."

"Shut up and do something!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That movie was a bust," Stephanie said, walking into the foyer of Heidi's and Diesel's house, "I was expecting Russell Crowe to be a bit hotter…."

"It's alright, Babe," Carlos said, going into the living room and sitting down, "At least you still have me…"

"You're right," Stephanie giggled, sitting in her husband's lap, "Thanks for inviting us over for drinks, Heidi, re you sure Sammy wouldn't mind the noise?"

"Nah, I bet she's fast asleep right now, the trip back from Europe wore her out," Diesel said, going over to the bar and grabbing a bottle of wine, "She's excited about the party tomorrow, she can't wait to see everyone."

"Yeah, I bet you 200 bucks it's Carlito she's excited to see," Carlos said, accepting the glass of wine from Diesel, "If she wasn't so jet lagged now, I bet she'd be calling Carlito now."

"Poor Carlito," Heidi said, placing a try of dessert on the coffee table, "Every morning, he would call us and ask if Sammy contacted us, he is so adorable, you raised a good kid, Stephanie."

"I know, I'm just glad he choose college after school," Stephanie sighed, rolling her eyes, "He might not be going to MIT like Sammy, but Texas A&M works great for me."

"He's out with his buddies right not, but, he's going to be at the party bright an early," Carlos said, wrapping his arms around Stephanie.

Diesel opened his mouth to say something, but a loud, low moan filled the living room. Heidi turned to her husband and said, "That sounded like our child, she sounds a bit ill."

"I'll go check it out," Diesel said exiting the living and going down the hall to Sammy's room.

"We decided to give Sammy the suite on the first floor, you know, more freedom, when she returns home from college, she loves-"

"DEDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT OF HERE!" Sammy's voice screeched through the house, causing Heidi, Stephanie and Carlos to stand up.

"YOU! YOU-Oh NO YOU DON'T" Diesel's voice boomed, before the other adults heard a crash and then heavy footsteps, "You get right in here, right now!"

Stephanie let out a cry seeing Diesel push her only son into the living room. His shirt was gone, and his pants were unbuckled, his face flushed. Moments later, Sammy came into the room, dressed in a long robe, crying, "Deda, don't hurt him, we didn't get that far, he only ate me out!"

"You….Daughter….MIT…Texas A&M…."Diesel croaked, gripping his chest, before he fainted, falling onto the ground.

Heidi shook her head and said, "Hello, Carlito, did you like the teddy I got for Sammy, I knew you'd be over tonight, that's what young lovers do, don't you know….."

Carlos looked over to his son and said, "No wonder why you were spending time with Santos, I'll see you at the mats t 0530 hours."

"Yes sir" Carlito said, before his mother rounded on him and gave him her best Jersey glare.

"You, go out and wait in the car, young man, you may be 17, but you're not old enough to not get your butt whipped, go on! March!" Stephanie thundered, before pushing her child out of the house.

"Mom! My shirt!" Carlito protested, as he was forced out, "Bella, I shall return!"

"I'll wait for you!" Sammy said, waving at Carlito who was blowing kisses to her.

"Oh no you won't, go on and get, you Casanova," Carlos said, turning to Heidi, who was shaking her head and fanning her husband's prone form.

"I love you Carlito!" Sammy sighed leaning against the doorway of the house.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BELLA!"

END.

(Hell hath no fury like an angry Stephanie Plum! Reviews are loved! :P)


	5. Prerperation

Chapter 5 enjoy!

Rating: M

warnings: Smut

Disclaimer in first chapter

_Preparation_

"Have you ever have anal sex with your husband, Heidi?"

Heidi let out a loud gag, choking on the chunk of sandwich she had stuffed in her mouth. Heidi hit her chest hard, three times before the lodged sandwich came flying out her mouth. She turned to her friend and squeaked, "You ask me that question why?!"

"Well, because I'm curious," Heidi's friend said, smiling at her, earning a look.

"Stephanie Plum, you've never asked a question because you were just curious," Heidi said before she grabbed her water and downed it three gulps, "Give me, the real truth, woman."

"Well, I um….Carlo wants to try it on me," Stephanie sighed, watching Heidi's face break out into a leer, "What?!"

"Oh ho….well, this is interesting," Heidi hummed, clasping her hands together, "I take it you don't want to talk to your mother about this."

"No way, she always says you should always do only one thing with your butt," Stephanie said, giving Heidi a lost look, "I mean, I'm sure you two have tried it out, you seem like the couple to do that stuff."

"What stuff?" Heidi asked, Stephanie's statement perking her interest, "Come on, Stephanie…."

"You know, butt stuff, and other stuff, like…." Stephanie's face began to heat up, "Bondage and stuff."

"I'll have you know….." Heidi started but faltered and said, "Diesel and I enjoy butt stuff on a regular basis, in fact…"

"I don't want to know!" Stephanie exclaimed, before she got up and placed her plate in the sink, "Just….what should I expect?"

"It's your butt, Stephanie, what do you think you should expect," Heidi said, before she got up and sat on the counter across from Stephanie, "The first time Diesel and I did the butt stuff, I cried, it hurt, even with preparation and lubrication. We didn't try for weeks after that, once we did, we took over two hours prepping, it was much better the second time, and the prepping time was fun too, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh," Stephanie blushed and said, "Well, I mean, at least Carlos isn't pushing me, he told that if we never tried the butt stuff, it would be fine with him."

"He is so fucking sweet," Heidi sighed, getting off the kitchen counter, "You know what I could go for, some chocolate torte, that would be great."

"Goodness, you've been eating a lot, Heidi are you okay?" Stephanie asked her friend, watching Heidi grab the torte and cut a slice, "You don't have a tapeworm, do you?"

"I'll be fine, in about seven or eight months," Heidi muttered to herself, before she smiled and said, "Why don't you get out of here, and go home to your man, I'll be fine, besides, Diesel will be home soon!"

"I hope your illness isn't too bad," Stephanie said, hugging Heidi before she made her way to the front door, which was being opened by Diesel who gave Stephanie a wave and said, "Wassup Steph?"

"Oh nothing, I'm about to go home," Stephanie said, before she exited the front door, hearing Heidi call out for her husband, "Have a good day, Diesel."

Stephanie closed the front door, and paused hearing Diesel whoop with joy, it had Stephanie wondering what Heidi told her husband.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Babe, you look so divine right now," Carlos said, watching his wife lounge on their bed, dressed in a dark red slip, "what's all this for?"

"Oh nothing," Stephanie said, watching her husband slip out of his clothes "I just love to be spontaneous sometimes…"

"I love that you love to be spontaneous, Babe," Carlos said with a leer, climbing on the bed beside his wife, who turned her body to his, "Babe, I'm going to make sweet love to you."

"Oh yes," Stephanie leered, leaning forward to kiss her husband, "Please do it's been a full 12 hours since we've done it."

Carlos let out a possessive growl and pushed Stephanie on the bed, ravaging her mouth with his. Stephanie let out a moan, threading her fingers through her husband's black silky hair. She arched her back as lips attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at her pressure causing her to wither in pleasure.

Carlos ran his hands up and down the silk slip that Stephanie wore, before he took the straps and pulled down her body, leaving her naked for him. Chocolate colored eyes darkened with lust and Carlos growled, "Mine…" before he grabbed Stephanie by her hips, pulling her flushed against his hard frame.

Stephanie let out a low moan as Carlos lifted her up and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, using his teeth to pull and to nip at the pink pebble. Stephanie pushed Ranger's face away from her chest and said, Carlos, remember the conversation we had the other night."

"Vaguely," Carlos commented, before tucking his head back down to attack the other nipple.

"The one about the butt stuff," Stephanie said, making Carlos lift his head to look at his wife.

"Oh yes, it's all coming back to me now," Carlos said, before he let go of Stephanie to lounge beside her his hands over his wife's body, "What about Babe?"

"Well, I had a talk with Heidi," Stephanie started, watching Carlos raise an eyebrow, "I couldn't talk to my mother, she's a prude!"

"We know," Carlos said, leaning forward to place open mouthed kisses on her chest, traveling down, "Dios, Babe you can drive a man wild…."

"You keep telling me this," Stephanie sighed before she pushed Carlos away, "Carlos, I want to try the butt stuff…."

"Oh, do you now?" Carlos said, sitting up and giving Stephanie a small smile, "Sounds like a plan, Babe."

"Heidi told me that it's going to take a lot of preparation, she told me that she cried the first time she and Diesel had butt sex," Stephanie said as Carlos kissed her neck, "She told me that she had been in a lot of pain."

"Well, Diesel is a pretty aggressive man when it comes to sex," Carlos said, trailing kisses down and in between Stephanie's breasts, "The stories he tells me can make my hair turn grey."

Stephanie let out a whimper as finger trailed up her thighs, making their way to her waiting pussy. Carlos's eyes darkened with desire and he said, "But yes, I shall be spending hours on preparation, now relax and just enjoy, I promise you, this will feel wonderful."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a low groan, as Carlos finished massaging her whole body, she felt so light and boneless, no wonder why Heidi told her that the preparation part was the best part. Carlos had massage her into a pile of goo and was now railing kisses up and down her spine, spreading her thighs and running his thumbs close to her quivering pussy.

Stephanie let out a low moan as she felt a thumb trail in between her butt cheeks, rubbing at virgin territory. She was feeling so damn good, and that thumb felt so damn good. She felt oil slide in between her bottom, and then the thumb was pressing forward with no resistance.

"You're so relaxed, Babe," Carlos murmured in her ear, his tongue sweeping out and tracing the shell of said ear, "You're so beautiful, you're going to enjoy this…"

Stephanie let out a sound of agreement, before she felt the thumb leave her, and then she felt two fingers enter her, with little resistance. She lifted her hips up to meet the fingers that entered her from behind. She couldn't see why her mother would ever tell her not to do this kind of stuff, it felt pretty good, and with Carlos's other fingers playing with her clitoris, she could the pleasure coil in her belly.

"You're so wet, Babe," Carlos whispered, as his other fingers entered his wife's pussy, making Stephanie moan loudly and move her hips, "Babe, it's time, I know you're ready."

Stephanie nodded her head and felt hands lift her hips up slightly. She felt the head of her husband's cock at her back entrance, pressing forward, making Stephanie moan as it entered her slowly. She felt no pain, just the feeling of her passage being opened by her husband. She was surprised that Carlos met no resistance, he slid into her as though she had had anal sex before.

As if reading her thoughts, Carlos leaned forward and said, "Babe, You're so relaxed, I wouldn't be surprised if you melted into the bed sheets, I'm all the way in now, Babe, you feel so good."

Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos pulled out most of the way, before pushing back into Stephanie, who let out a sigh, lifting her hips to meet her husband. She felt large hands cup her pussy, large fingers entering her, and rubbing at the sensitive flesh. She heard him whisper Spanish to her, as he thrust in and out of her body.

Stephanie lifted herself on her hands and knees, letting Carlos thrust deeper into her, "It feels so good, Carlos, keep doing that, oh…..fuck, yes!" Stephanie whimpered snapping her hips back.

"Dios, Babe, you feel so good around me, that's right, squeeze me like that again, oh yes," Carlos breathed into Stephanie's ear, making her moan with pleasure, "Yes, doesn't that feel good, Babe, you like me fucking you in your ass?"

"Yes," Stephanie whimpered pushing back against Carlos's hips, causing him to go deeper, "Oh yes, I love it I love you in me!"

Stephanie let out a whine as Carlos grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and making her arch her back. Carlos leaned forward and growled, "No, I want to hear you say it, say it, I want to hear you tell me that you love it when I fuck your ass."

Stephanie leaned her head forward, but Carlos let out a snarl and said, "Say it, Babe!"

"I-I love it! I love you fucking my ass! Oh god! I love your fingers in my pussy, I love everything! Carlos, I'm cumming Carlos, I'm cumming," Stephanie wailed, pressing against Carlos, her orgasm erupting like a volcano, "Oh shit!"

Carlos felt Stephanie's muscle clench tight around him, milking him, causing him to growl out Stephanie's name, cumming deep inside his wife.

They lay on the bed, afterwards, breathing deeply, letting their hearts slow down from the intense love making. Stephanie turned to her husband and said, "Wow, that was so intense! And when you pulled my hair….wow."

"Did you enjoy it, Babe?" Carlos asked, curling up behind his wife.

"I loved it, I love you," Stephanie said in a whisper, before she leaned backwards to kiss her husband, "We shall be doing this again, right?"

"Uh oh," Carlos growled, kissing his wife, I hope I haven't created a monster out of this…."

"Oh, be scared, Carlos, be very afraid," Stephanie said, before she laid her head on his shoulder.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So…." Heidi said, watching Stephanie eat her meal, "The butt stuff wasn't so bad now, right?"

"No, I think I'm addicted," Stephanie said, earning a giggle from Heidi, "I loved it, and Carlos, he was an animal in bed, we have to do this again, that's for sure…."

Heidi let out a happy sound, digging into her lunch. The two women turned, seeing Diesel walk through the back door, carrying several home improvement bags and paint cans. Heidi gave her husband a look and said, "Damn it! What did I tell you?!"

"Preparation, my dear wife, you can never be too early for this!" Diesel said, before heading upstairs, a smile on his face.

"Do I want to know?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi shake her head.

"You'll find out soon enough, now, how do we tell your mother that you've been doing butt stuff?"

"HEIDI!"

END

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	6. Fatherhood

Chapter 6, Enjoy!

Rating: G

Warnings: This one is tooth decaying sweet I warned you...

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Fatherhood_

Diesel felt his heart leap to his throat as Heidi let out a loud scream of agony and then went slack, her body slumping back onto the bed, covered in sweat. She had let go of his poor hand and was now breathing harshly, her head turned to the side. He heard the wail before he saw what was making the wail. Moments later, the midwife assistant was giving him a crying bundle wrapped in a pink fleece blanket. Diesel let out a sound and asked, looking up, "This is her, this is our baby?"

"Yes, and she's perfectly healthy too," The midwife said, with a smile, watching Diesel hold his baby, "Congratulations on your new daughter."

"She's so beautiful…." Diesel said with awe, going over to Heidi who let out a sound, looking over to Diesel, "Heidi she's perfect….."

"Yes she is," Heidi said, her voice hoarse from screaming, "Let me see her."

Diesel helped his wife sit up on the pile of pillows and then gave her the crying bundle. He watched as she peered down at the crying baby and said, "I can't believe we've created this creature…she's….so perfect."

Diesel placed a hand on his child's head and said, "we're parents now…."

Diesel almost protested as the midwife took the baby from his wife's arm. Heidi placed a hand on his arm and said, "It's alright, she's going to weigh her and then bring her back, don't worry…"

Diesel thanked his lucky stairs that his wife decided to give birth in the comfort of their house. Not only that but, they had so many friends and family over that they would have been kicked out the hospital.

"Go on, I know you're antsy," Heidi said with a smile, as the midwife gave their newborn back to Heidi, "Go on, tell the family."

Diesel smiled and said, "Yeah," before he left the birthing room, one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor of their house.

Diesel walked over to the landing of the second floor and looked down, seeing the first floor swimming with friends and family. While the only family his wife had were her parents, Diesel had a whole army of Vladimirs. They seemed to have come out of the woods for his child's birth. There were only three things that bought the Vladimir family together and that was deaths, weddings and births.

"Diesel!" Diesel looked down to see his father, looking up at him, his face red from all the booze he had consumed, "Diesel, my child, my sweet child, what are you doing out here, your wife is-"

"It's a girl, 7 pounds and 4 ounces!" Diesel said, leaning over the railing of the landing, "And she's perfectly healthy."

The floor below seemed to explode with congratulations and it seemed as though a party was breaking out. Diesel shook his head, before walking downstairs, receiving hearty back slaps from his cousins, uncles and his father, and kisses and hugs from his aunts, cousins, sisters and his mother. Gifts were given along with money, cigars were passed around, but Diesel warned them to take the smoking outside or face his wife's wrath.

"Congratulations," Carlos said with a smile, walking over to Diesel, slipping a wad of money into the man's shirt pocket, "And no; you cannot give me back this money, it's from the guys at Rangeman, they expect the baby to drop by soon."

"Oh, I see," Diesel said, as Ranger gave him an envelope, "I take it this is your gift?"

"Yes," Carlos said, watching Diesel open the envelope and swear loudly, "What?"

"This is the fourth college fund this child has received," Diesel said with a smile, "And she isn't even an hour old."

"It's because our grandchild is a girl," Heidi's father said, walking over to his son in law and giving him a hug, smelling like a distillery "I always wondered why my child would ever choose one of your kind, I just have this sudden urge to just cut you in half, but I won't, I'd cut myself in half before you, because….I'm drunk!"

Diesel let out a grunt as Heidi's father kissed his cheek and say, "You…treat my child like a queen, and I can't find no fault about you, except for your stupid….race, here, here, the baby has gotten all the gifts, but you two love birds deserve a gift as well."

"Mr. Manns, this is the deed to an island," Diesel said, looking over to his father in law, watching him nod his head, "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Money is not a problem when you're rich like me," Heidi's father said, waving Diesel off, "Now, whenever you feel like you two need to get away from the baby, bring her to me and my darling partner, and you two go off and enjoy the villa that's on your island."

"Uh….Thanks?" Diesel said, watching his father in law, stumble away, calling for his spouse, "Uh….yeah….I forgot that Heidi's family is loaded."

"That's something odd to forget, as a wedding gift they built this home for you, and paid for your honeymoon," Carlos said, feeling Stephanie grab at his arm, "Babe."

"Congratulations," Stephanie said, hugging Diesel, and giving him a wicker basket, "Grandma Mazur made the blanket and my mother made you an emergency baby first aid kit."

"Thanks," Diesel said, placing the basket on a table full of presents, "Tell your family I said thanks too."

"How is Heidi?" Stephanie asked, watching Diesel's eyes mist over with pride.

"She's great, tired but great, I couldn't believe that she wanted to do a natural birth, though, by the time the baby was ready to come out, she had changed her but it was too late," Diesel chuckled, grabbing a beer, "She's resting upstairs with the baby the midwife is watching over her."

Diesel turned to the two and said, "Uh, yeah, Stephanie, Carlos, Heidi and I want you to be our child's godparents, I mean, it's only natural that we choose-"

"Of course we'll be her godparents!" Stephanie squealed, hugging Diesel, "Carlos, we're godparents!"

Diesel let out a sound as Carlos hugged him, patting his back, "Hey, Mr. I don't show emotions, what brought this on?"

"You know, I've never been asked something like this," Carlos said, with a smile, hugging Diesel again, "It's better than getting a Medal of Honor from the president."

"Don't make me tear up," Diesel said, drinking his beer, "Hey, can you two like, herd everyone out, I think Heidi would love it if the house was silent, tell them we'll show them the baby in a couple of days."

"Will do, though we'll be back in a couple of hours," Stephanie said, before she ushered Carlos off to deal with the family.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She has your sleeping habits," Heidi said, watching her child nurse from her, "The Midwife nearly had a fit when she heard everyone downstairs, she thought Baby Vladimir would wake up, but she slept right on through, even gave me a little snore."

The thought of his child snoring pulled at Diesel's heart, and had his throat closing up, before he knew it, Diesel was curled around Heidi, looking down at his family. He kissed Heidi's temple and said, "Thank you for giving me this gift."

"You're welcome," Heidi said, watching her child let go of her nipple, and turn her head, her eyes wide and unfocused, "Aww…..she has your blue eyes, Diesel, it's the first time she's opened them, I guess she was waiting for Daddy to see them…"

Before Heidi knew it, she had a handful of Diesel, sobbing and crying in her shoulder, his free hand patting his child's head and the other gripping Heidi's other only thing Heidi could get out of his sobs were, "Baby," and "Love you so much."

Heidi looked down at the baby and said, "Baby Vladimir, you're the one that's supposed to be crying, not Daddy."

END

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	7. Babysitting

Chapter 7, enjoy!

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Babysitting_

"Oh, you're such a godsend," Heidi gushed to Lester, as she passed her nine month child to the man, "I mean, with Carlos and Stephanie being out of town and Daddy and Papa are out sailing, I didn't know who to call!"

Lester waved Heidi's compliments off and said, "Please, as her God Uncle, I am honored that you chose to call me after everyone else, besides, I love Sammy, she's so sweet!"

Hearing her name the nine month old looked up at Lester and said, "Gah?" patting his cheek with her hand.

"That's right, you get to spend the evening with Uncle Lester," Lester cooed to Sammy, earning a smile from the baby, "You are so cute!"

Heidi smiled at Lester and said, "Thank you so much, there are diapers in here, along with her sippy cup, her blankie, several changes of clothes, her favorite snacks and her children videos and some toys."

Heidi leaned forward and kissed Sammy on a pudgy cheek cooing, "Okay, little one, Mommy has to go take Deda to the special hospital, he has a real bad boo-boo, I'll be back later tonight to get you, behave for Uncle Lester okay?"

Sammy let out a squeal, grabbing at her mother's hair and tugging hard. Heidi let out a yelp of pain and said, "Mommy's hair is not a toy, sweetums, but I will take your squeal as a yes, and leave you right now, Deda might be dead right now."

"What did he do?" Lester asked, bouncing Sammy in his arms.

"He's gone into hardcore fatherhood mode, he was trying to build a playhouse for Sammy, and cut off his arm, but don't worry, the hospital I'm taking him to specializes in limbs that have been accidentally cut off, we'll be there for a while…" Heidi said watching Lester's face etch with horror, "Don't worry, Diesel will be fine, I have to go now, bye!" And then Heidi was off, leaving Lester and Sammy, who was waving good bye to her mother.

Lester walked back in his apartment and said, "Okay, Sammy, what would you like to do?"

"HAH!" Sammy yelped, wiggling in Lester's arms, making the man put her down on the floor, "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Lester scratched his head, watching Sammy crawl over to her diaper bag and tug at the shoulder straps, yelling, "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

"Okay….let's watch some sports, you know, like some baseball," Lester said, picking up Sammy and sitting on his couch with the baby in his lap.

Sammy pointed to the diaper bag and said, "Hah!" her face serious.

"Okay, okay," Lester said, placing Sammy on his couch and going over to the diaper bag, "What is hah, Sammy."

"Hah!" Sammy squealed, grabbing the diaper bag and pulling out a stuffed ferret, "Hah!"

"Oh, Harriet the ferret," Lester said, watching Sammy chew on the toy's ear, "I forgot, now, are you ready for some baseball?"

"Hah!" Sammy said, smiling at Lester, kicking her bare feet.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lester said, before he sat back down and turned the TV on, "Okay, time for some baseball."

The two sat in silence for an hour before Sammy began to fuss, kicking her legs and whining, chewing on Harriet. Lester turned to his charge and asked, "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sammy looked up at Lester and said, "Huh….." in a small voice, before pointing to the diaper back.

"Uh oh, I think someone is hungry," Lester said, reaching into the bag and taking out a baggie full of cheerios, watching Sammy's eyes light up, "Okay, snack time and then we're going out for dinner."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Santos!" Lester turned his head and watched as Bobby, Cal and Hal walked over to him, their eyes on Sammy, "When were you going to tell us that Sammy was here?"

"Oh, I didn't think I was going to leave my apartment, so I really wasn't thinking about you guys, but….Heidi had to take Diesel to the hospital and I'm watching Sammy for a while."

"Where are you two going now?" Cal asked, plucking Sammy from Lester's arms, so he could hold her.

"We're about to head down to the garage and go out and get some dinner," Lester said, taking Sammy from Cal, "We were going to go get pancakes."

"Cah!" Sammy said, her body perking up at the word pancake, "Cah, cah, cah!"

"Oh, well, we're going to join you two, cause, it's not every day that Sammy comes to Rangeman," Hal said, plucking Sammy from Lester so he could strap her into the car seat that was inside the black SUV, "And plus, we all love pancakes!"

Lester rolled his eyes, looking at the men who clambered into the SUV, "Guys, I really don't think…."

"Nonsense, we're all going to go, IHOP here we come!" Bobby said, sitting beside Sammy's car seat.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`)

"Hey….what's that smell?" Cal asked, on the drive back from IHOP, "Dude, it smells like road kill…."

"You're right, it does…." Bobby said, rolling down the window, "Wait….it's coming from inside the SUV…"

Hal turned to Sammy, who was sitting completely still, her face crunched up and little grunts coming from her. Hal leaned over and took a whiff at Sammy and reeled back exclaiming, "It's Sammy! She smells like road kill! Holy shit, she's taking a major dump!"

"Roll the windows down!" Cal exclaimed, rolling his window down, "Roll them all down!"

Lester let out a gag and said, "How can someone that cute and tiny give off a smell like that!"

Sammy gave a little cackle of glee, chewing her on her stuffed toy's ear.

Bobby looked behind Sammy's back and shouted, "Holy shit! It's spreading! The poo is spreading! It's all over her bottom and in the car seat! Code brown men! The poop is escaping!"

"Poo!" Sammy squealed, moving her bottom on her car seat.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Hal said, watching Sammy move in her seat, "Hurry up Santos, she needs a bath ASAP!

"I'm driving as fast as I can damn it all! Sammy! Stop it! We just got these SUVs cleaned!"

"POOOOO!" Sammy screamed, kicking her feet and laughing loudly, before pausing to fart.

"Eww!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`)

"It's still a little discolored," Diesel muttered to his wife, looking down at his pale arm, "I'll look like a damn fool."

"It's not my fault, I told you she was too young for a play set," Heidi said, as they walked up to Lester's apartment door and knocked on it, "Besides, Dr. Plant said in a few days, the blood will circulate through the arm and you won't look like a damn fool."

Heidi frowned knocking on the door again, "Strange where is Lester?" she asked before she tried to open the door, only to find the door unlocked, "they must be busy…"

Heidi and Diesel walked into Lester's apartment and Heidi let out a soft, "Awww…." Seeing Sammy wide awake, watching cartoons, while Lester, Hal, Cal and Bobby lay on the couch and floor, fast asleep, they all smelt of Sammy's baby wash. Sammy turned to see her mother and father and said, "Deda! Ma!" clapping her hands and smiling.

"Okay," Diesel said, going around and picking up Sammy's things and placing them back into the diaper bag, "Time to be quiet, baby, your uncles are sleeping."

Heidi picked up Sammy and sniffed her deeply, "You smell good, Sammy, Uncle Lester was nice enough to give you a bath, he's such a good baby sitter, we'll have to ask him to watch you again, right?"

Sammy smiled, hugging her mother's neck. As she was carried out of Lester's apartment, she waved goodbye to Lester's sleeping form and said, "Bye-bye!"

"They must have had a busy night," Diesel said closing the door to Lester's apartment, "All of them are fast asleep didn't even move as we packed up, Sammy must have had them busy all night!"

"She must have," Heidi said, looking down at her child, who yawned and closed her eyes, "Now it's time for bedtime and then you and I, Diesel, are going to talk about what happens when you go into hardcore fatherhood mode….."

END


	8. Young Love Pt 3

Chapter 8, enjoy!

Rating: G

Warning: None

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Young Love Pt 3_

_(Carlito won't let a little thing like an illness stand in his way)_

"Carlito, what are you doing here?" Heidi asked, looking down at the four year old, who smiled and grabbed at Heidi's legs, "Did your mommy drop you off?"

"Sammy," Carlito said, looking at his godmother, "Where's my Sammy?"

"She's inside, sick, now, I don't want you getting sick, I think it's best-" Heidi started, but Carlito had let go of Heidi's legs and raced inside screaming for Sammy.

Heidi shook her head and entered her house, closing her door and making a beeline for her phone. She could bet money that Stephanie was freaking out right now, because Carlito had left on his own.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you for telling me, Heidi, Carlos will be over there to get him soon," Stephanie said, before she hung up her phone, "Carlos, you little love struck son slipped away from his uncle to go pine over Sammy."

"Oh did he now?" Carlos asked, looking up from his reports, "I didn't think the boy knew the way to Sammy's"

"Yeah, well, he's over there now, and Sammy's sick, I don't want a sick four year old in our house, go and get our son, I'm going to have a chat with Uncle Lester." Stephanie said, grabbing her phone again and calling Lester.

Carlos grabbed his keys and said, "Stephanie, don't kill him, Carlito is your child…after all."

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Stephanie asked giving Carlos the stink eye, causing Carlos to smile weakly.

"Nothing Babe," Carlos said, before he was out the door, just before Stephanie began to tear into Lester her voice bouncing off the foyer walls, "I'm just saying, he has your tendency for not following the rules..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sammy put her book down as her bedroom door opened and Carlito walked into her room, with a smile on his face Sammy let out a tiny sigh and said, "Hi Carlito, why are you here? Don't you know, I'm sick."

"So," Carlito said, slipping out his shoes and climbing into Sammy's bed, diving under the covers with the girl, "Missed you," wrapping his arms around Sammy's middle, "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading 'Charlotte's Web,'" Sammy said, as Carlito looked at the book, "Carlito, you're going to get sick."

"So," Carlito said with a smile, looking up at Sammy, "I always see you on Saturday, it a day for playing at the playground, and when you didn't come, I went to find you!"

"You walked all the way from the park to my house?" Sammy asked, earning a nod, "That's a whole street down, it must have been a long walk."

"I didn't mind," Carlito said, looking at Sammy, "It's cause you're my Bella…."

"That's so silly," Sammy said, pushing at Carlito, "Don't call me Bella, my name is Sammy!"

"Your name is Sammy, but you're my Bella," Carlito said, leaning up and kissing Sammy on her cheek, "Love you!"

"Gross!" Sammy said, pushing at Carlito, "Don't kiss me, you'll get sick!"

"But I like kissing you!" Carlito said reaching up to kiss Sammy again, "I don't care if I get sick."

"Okay," Heidi said, walking into Sammy's bedroom, with a tray of soup and juice, "Carlito….what are you doing?"

"Kissing my Bella," Carlito said, turning to Heidi, "It's okay if she's sick, my kisses will make her all better!"

"I see, well," Heidi said, placing the tray down so she could walk over to the two, "Why don't you climb out of Sammy's bed, so I can get her some food and medicine, "Kisses help with sicknesses, so thank you for helping Sammy out."

Carlito smiled and slid out of the bed before asking, "Helping out with Bella has made me hungry, can I get soup too?"

"Of course you can," Heidi said, giving Sammy medicine and her tray of food, "We'll eat in here with Sammy so she isn't alone, would you like that Carlito?"

"Yes, I would like that!" Carlito said with a smile, as Heidi placed a bowl of soup at Sammy's drawing table for Carlito, "Mama Heidi, when is Sammy going to get better?"

"Well, she was sick last night and she's still sick, so it may be a few days," Heidi said, watching Carlito pout, "Anyways, I got a call from your father, he'll be here in a bit, so enjoy your soup and juice and I'll be back, I have to clean up something."

Heidi kissed Carlito's head, and then Sammy's before leaving the room. Carlito picked up a noodle and asked, "Bella, are you going to die from your illness?"

"No," Sammy said, using her fingers to pick up noodles as well, "Mommy says it's a bug, Deda said I got it from Donald at school a few days back, he was sick before me."

"Oh," Carlito said, before he picked up the covered cup full of juice and took a sip from the straw, "Good, you have to live as long as I do."

"Why?" Sammy asked, finishing her soup.

"Cause, I'm gonna marry you, that's why," Carlito said watching Sammy make a face, "What?"

"You can't marry me, you're a baby, and babies can't get married," Sammy said, drinking her juice, "I don't want to marry a baby."

"I won't be a baby soon, I'll be five soon, then I'll marry you," Carlito said, getting up and going over to Sammy's bed and climbing back in it, "Will you marry me when I'm five?"

"No, I wouldn't marry you even if you were a billion,"Sammy yawned placing the tray on her nightstand and cuddling back under the covers, "You'll always be a baby to me…." Her eyes closing shut, before she went to sleep.

Carlito let out a yawn himself and said, "I won't…I'll be big as Papi soon…" curling up beside Sammy and closing his eyes, "And then, I'll marry you…."

Carlito pressed a kiss to Sammy's cheek and fell asleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This is too cute," Heidi said, as she and Carlos entered Sammy's room, "This is too adorable, Carlos, Carlito is smitten with my child."

"yeah, but he choose the wrong time to try and woo her," Carlos said, picking up his son's shoes and then going over to pick Carlito up, "What does she have?"

"Strep throat, it's contagious at this point, and knowing your child, he's had his mouth all over Sammy's face, I'd take him to the doctor's soon," Heidi said, picking up the dirty dishes and tray from Sammy's room, "You better tell Lester to keep a closer eye on Carlito, he's slippery as a snake."

"A love struck snake," Carlos said, climbing down the stairs, "I'll see you later, Heidi."

"Have a good day, Carlos."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Mommy, can Sammy-" Carlito started but Stephanie placed her hands on her hips and said, "No, absolutely not, she's not allowed over, you're sick and you are on time out from seeing Sammy."

"Aww," Carlito sighed, leaning back in his bed, pouting, watching his mother fold his clothes up, "For how long?"

"Until next week," Stephanie said, but paused and said, "Oh, Sammy told me to tell you that she's sorry you got sick, but she's never ever going to marry a baby like you."

"She's playing hard to get…." Carlito pouted, before he pulled the covers above his head and said, "I'll marry my Bella, one day."

"Carlos!" Stephanie called out, walking out Carlito's room, "Come speak to your son about the hardships of marriage!

"Babe…."

END

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	9. Wedding Planning

Chapter 9, enjoy!

Rating: T

Warning: Laguage

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Wedding Planning_

"I don't like this place," Stephanie said with a sigh, looking over to Carlos, "This hall looks stuffy and out of date, another venue please."

Carlos nodded his head and pressed the next button on the web page. Stephanie let out a sound and said, "I love it! Look at it, it's the ball room of a freaking castle, let's choose this one, Carlos!"

"Babe, if you want this one, we should have been on the waiting list 12 years ago, do you see this waiting list?" Carlos said, watching Stephanie's eyes widen, "And no, throwing money at it will make the owners rent it out to us for our wedding."

"Stay out of my mind," Stephanie hissed before she sighed and said, "What are we going to do? The wedding is in six months and we don't have a venue! Oh god, we'll have to have it at the veteran's hall, like my last wedding, and we all know how well that marriage turned out to be!"

"Please, Babe, have more faith in me," Carlos said before he pulled Stephanie into his arms and said, "we could just elope, go down to the court-"

"No," Stephanie hissed, looking at Carlos, "My mother would kill me! We are having a proper wedding, at a nice venue, with cake, bands, an open bar, everything! Carlos, I have to go and pick out my wedding dress with Heidi, I made an appointment for you to pick out your tux, please, don't be late."

Stephanie gave Carlos a quick kiss and was off, grabbing the wedding magazines and uttering about color schemes.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Aw….you look like a princess in that wedding dress," Heidi cooed, from her chair, watching Stephanie spin in a wedding dress, "And it's Vera Wang, it's a very nice dress."

"I like it," Stephanie said messing with the bodice, "But….it's so tight in the middle, do you think I need to lose weight."

"Hey, I'm not saying, but if you don't like your weight, don't go on one of those crash diets again, remember you lost 10 pounds in water weight and then passed out in the middle of my dinner party." Heidi said, before Stephanie sat down in her lap, dress and all, "What?"

"How did you manage this, Heidi?" Stephanie asked her friend wrapping her arms around her neck, "How did you manage the wedding preparation, the cakes, venues…everything!"

"Uh, I didn't," Heidi said, looking at Stephanie, "Diesel and I didn't have a wedding, we eloped, don't you wonder why there's a lack of wedding pictures in our house? Diesel and I ran off and got married in Europe."

"What?!" Stephanie yelped getting up to look at Heidi, "You did?! But, you-your father built you that house, and the month long trip to Tahiti for your honeymoon!"

"Please," Heidi said, waving her hands, "Daddy would never let me live in that hovel Diesel called a house, he was angry, at first, with my choice of husband, he had several men lined up for me, you know, Daddy is stuck in his ways. Once he got over the fact that his only child married an Unmentionable, he was back to being the same old Daddy!"

"Spoiling his only child?" Stephanie asked, earning a head nod, "How old are you again?"

"Shut up," Heidi pouted, before she got up to adjust the dress Heidi wore, "Now, come on, we ought to pick out a wedding dress for you, no ore wasting time!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay," Stephanie said, pushing away the remaining samples of cake, "Carlos, we need to choose, the wedding is 3 months away now, and we've yet to pick anything!"

"Babe, I pointed out things, but you shot them down, claiming that your mother wouldn't let you get away with chocolate cake and a garden venue!" Carlos said, feeling the urge to tug at his hair, "Stephanie, we're not getting things done because of your mother!"

"Look, Carlos," Stephanie said, running a hand down the man's arm, "My mother expects my wedding to be a disaster, I just want to prove her wrong!"

"Okay, but remember, we only have three months," Carlos said, watching Stephanie pick at the cake samples, "Remember."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"HEIDI!" Stephanie exclaimed, watching her friend walk into the dining room of her house, "Heidi, what did you do to your hair?"

"Nothing," Heidi said, playing with her now curly hair, "I just went and got it curled and set, Stephanie, Diesel loves it-"

"I told you, to keep your hair straight!" Stephanie said, going over to Heidi, who pouted and ran her hands through her hair again, "You're going to stand out, you're my maid of honor! You're supposed to look nice, but not nicer than me!"

"Babe," Carlos said, placing a hand on Stephanie's arm, "You just need to calm down, I'm sure Heidi will pin it down before the wedding-"

"I won't!" Heidi said her eyes wide with horror, "This hair style cost me an arm and a leg, the hairstylist tried to cut my hair off and sell it, because she claimed it was such good hair! Curl your hair up, Stephanie!"

"No way, I curled my hair up for my first wedding!" Stephanie said glaring at Heidi, "And we-"

"All know how that first marriage turned out," Heidi, Carlos and Diesel echoed, looking at Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I think you're a bridezilla," Diesel said watching Stephanie's face turn red with anger.

"I am not a bridezilla!" Stephanie said, rounding on Diesel, "I'll have you know, I've been working nonstop on this wedding for the last six months! We just finally choose a venue, no thinks to Carlos, everything has been chosen and a week away from the wedding, Heidi decides to act like a spoil princess and get her hair all dolled up trying to outshine me!"

Diesel's eyes widen and he backed away from Stephanie, turning to Heidi. He backed away from her as well, seeing her amber eyes well up with tears, her bottom lip trembling. Carlos gave a nervous smile and said, "Heidi?"

Heidi let out a watery hiccup and then began to cry. She rounded on Stephanie and said, "I don't want to be your Maid of Honor anymore! I'm going home and calling my Daddy!"

Diesel let out a cry out horror as Heidi ran off to leave Carlos and Stephanie's home, "HEIDI! Don't call your father! I'm already on his shit list! He'll blame me for this! I don't want to die!"

Diesel rounded on Stephanie and Carlos saying, "Congrats man, now she's going to go and tell her father and I'm going to die, I hope you're happy! I'll call you guys later, when she's calmed down."

Diesel let out a sound and followed Heidi out of the house. Carlos turned to Stephanie and said, "Babe, I think you're taking this too far, you've snapped at our friends, you've made all the choices, and when I offered something, you shot it down, because of your mother, is this our wedding, or is it your mother's wedding?"

Carlos kissed Stephanie's head and then left the dining room, leaving Stephanie to think about what he just told her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I've been a bitch," Stephanie sighed, looking over to Carlos in the bed, "I know, I've been a major bitch, I've been yelling and ignoring all of your suggestions, I'm so sorry Carlos, all that I had on my mind was to show my mother that I could have a successful marriage, by creating a perfect wedding. I now know that a wedding isn't going to make or break our marriage, we should just go and elope, Carlos."

"What about your mother?" Carlos asked, Stephanie, watching her smile prettily, "I'm sure-"

"Fuck what my mother thinks, call Heidi and Diesel, we have to find a European country to get married in!" Stephanie said with a giggle.

"Why a European country?" Carlos asked sitting up and looking at Stephanie.

"Because, Diesel and Heidi eloped in Europe and I want to as well!" Stephanie said, kissing Carlos, "Besides, I think eloping in Spain would be better than eloping in Vegas…"

"I think so too," Carlos growled before grabbing Stephanie and kissing her deeply, "Babe, have you ever made love in Madrid?"

"I plan on experiencing it soon, with my husband to boot," Stephanie squealed, as Carlos rolled her on the bed, "We should hurry up and elope…."

"In a moment, I want to spend time testing out the goods," Carlos growled before he turned off the side lamp beside the bed.

"Oh, Carlos….."

END.

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	10. Spoiled

Chapter 10, enjoy!

Rating T

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Spoiled_

Diesel let out a sound of contentment feeling his child kick at his hand, a smile on his face. He looked up at Heidi and said with a smile, "I can't believe this is real, that you're carrying my child."

"Believe it," Heidi said as Diesel crawled up to lay beside her, his hand resting on Heidi's swollen abdomen, "The baby is very active, I do believe Baby Vladimir gets excited when you place your hand on my stomach."

"What do you think the gender will be?" Diesel asked, leaning forward and kissing Heidi on her lips, "The baby is extremely active, I bet it's a boy."

"I bet it's a girl," Heidi said, watching Diesel trace his fingers on Heidi's taunt abdomen, "Daddy wants a granddaughter, so she can get my doll collection."

"I don't want your father to spoil our baby," Diesel said, resting on his side to look at Heidi, "I don't want both your fathers to spoil her, like they've spoiled you."

"I was not spoiled!" Heidi said, with a chuckle, watching Diesel shake his head, "Thaddeus, I am not spoiled, how can you say something like that to me!"

"Because….you are, I mean come on, you never went to school, neither public, private or boarding, your father wouldn't let you because he didn't think teachers were up to your standards, the reason why was because you went to preschool and whined about your teacher not letting you play during naptime!" Diesel said, looking at Heidi who flushed and turned her head, "You were raised with private tutors! I'll have you know, my Deda sent us to public school in Russia, Russia, do you know how tough Russian public schools are? Tough!"

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, I got private tutors, I'm so spoiled, Thaddeus, give me a better reason."

"Better? How about your 16th birthday, your father did an old fashion Debutant ball, presenting you to all the suitors! You told your father you wanted an Aston Martin, but you didn't know which color, your father bought you 15 Aston Martins, each a different color! Heidi, you are spoiled rotten, you still are." Diesel stated making Heidi sputter and glare at him, "Heidi you are Daddy's spoiled princess."

Heidi opened her mouth to retort, but Diesel shook his hand and said, "Oh, we can't forget about the fact that when your father found out about us eloping, he came after me with a god damn shotgun and the only reason he didn't kill me was because you pouted and told the old fart that you'd be sad without me."

Heidi gave Diesel a pout and said, "Well, what about you?! You went out and bought a play set and the baby isn't even born yet! I told you, you better not put it together yet, I will hurt you, if you do…"

"I have to go and get the soft chips Heidi, before I can put in the play set," Diesel said, before he frowned and said, "I have to also go and call the fencing company to see about getting estimates for gating around the pool I'm going to put in."

"You want to what!" Heidi asked, glaring at her husband, "Diesel!"

"Our child is going to be a world class Olympic swimmer," Diesel said with a smile, "Of course, sports lessons, the works, I better start putting money away for college, do you think half a million should cover 4 years?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Heidi said, glaring at her husband, "You talk about Daddy spoiling me! You're spoiling our child before they're out of the womb!"

"I am not, I mean…" Diesel started, but paused and said, "I'm just looking out for my child, I want to make sure that Baby Vladimir doesn't have to worry about anything, all they should worry about is how much love we're giving them."

Heidi smiled gently at Diesel and said, "Come here you big lug, of course Baby Vladimir won't have any worries, even if we didn't have a cent to our name, Daddy would take care of me and the Baby, I don't know about you….he hates you."

"Spoiled! You are so spoiled"! Diesel sighed before he wrapped his arms around Heidi's waist and sigh, "Well, you may be spoiled, but the spoiled princess choose me out of the whole group of prince and tycoons."

"It's because I love you, Thaddeus, you may be an unmentionable, and you may not have proper breeding, like Daddy tells you, but you are a wonderful lover….a devoted husband and you are going to be the best father ever, you make sure I don't go without and I'll know you'll move heaven and earth to see to it that our child is taken care of."

Diesel kissed Heidi soundly saying, "You are the-"

"Plus, I think I have thing for older men, you are old, 43 in human years, right? Doesn't matter, because you're an Unmentionable, but you are pretty old If you were kind of human, I mean…I'm a young wiry thing, it must be a fetish…." Heidi said, looking up at the ceiling, making Diesel's eyes twitch, "Daddy did say I attract the old men, must have been the reason why-"

"God damn it," Diesel sighed, grabbing Heidi by her cheeks and kissing her deeply, "You are the most talkative pregnant woman around, you know, at this stage in the pregnancy, shouldn't you be horny 24/7?"

"I am horny, I'm horny right now," Heidi purred, arching into Diesel, "Maybe we should put that new swing into good use…"

"Hell yeah," Diesel said with a smile kissing Heidi deeply, "I was thinking we could-"

Heidi's phone went off, playing a ringtone that had Diesel groaning in agony, "Not him, Heidi, tell him to call back, please!

"I can't it's my Daddy," Heidi said, before he grabbed her phone and answered with a happy, "Hello Daddy!"

Diesel groaned as Heidi talked to her father, "Yes, the Baby and I are fine, no we don't want to go with you and papa to Europe, why not? Because, you wouldn't invite Diesel, that's why…Well, he is my husband, duh! I know….I know, you don't like him, he's an old fart, and a stinky unmentionable…yeah yeah-What kind of car am I driving? The Aston Martin you got me for my 16th-Daddy I know it's 7 years old, I know all of them are 7 years old, they ride fine, Daddy no, I do not want a new one! Daddy! You can keep that car in your garage, I do not….it has fuzzy pink carpeting on the inside? To match the baby seat you bought me? Aw….wait a minute, we don't know the baby's sex yet…oh…you have a feeling it is a girl….well…alright send me the car…..what do you mean you bought a pair of them? Daddy I only need one!"

Diesel rolled his eyes and hissed, "Spoiled, you are spoiled!" looking at Heidi who gave him the finger.

"Oh, what's that Daddy? You heard Diesel call me spoil, oh, you want to have a talk with him, okay! I'll go and eat the chocolate golden leaves you bought me while you yell at my husband, I love you too, Daddy, tell Papa I said hi!"

Heidi passed Diesel the phone and said, "Daddy wants to yell at you…."

"Thanks," Diesel said, watching Heidi eat her chocolates while her father tore him a new one.

"That's what you get when you call me spoiled!" Heidi giggle, watching Diesel talk to her father, "Cause I'm not!"

END

(She is spoiled rotten, she's a puddle of spoiled goo, Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	11. Experiment

Chapter 11! Enjoy

Rating: T

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Experiments_

"Here you go," Heidi said, passing Stephanie her 11 month old baby, "She's just been fed and bathed, she should be going to sleep soon."

Stephanie smiled down at Sammy who looked up at her blinking her eyes owlishly, giving her a jaw cracking yawn. Stephanie looked up to Heidi and said, "She's so adorable, thanks for letting us use Sammy in this experiment."

"She's all yours," Heidi said, before passing a suitcase over to the woman, "Here are enough clothes, diapers, toys and whatever you need to last for a week. She's eating solid food now, but if you need to supplement her meals, there is a canister of baby formula in the suitcase. Have fun, Diesel and I plan on using this Baby free week to the fullest!"

Heidi leaned over and kissed her child saying, "Now, you behave for Mama Stephanie, okay?"

"'Kay," Sammy said, before she yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"She's so cute," Stephanie said with a smile, looking over to Heidi, who smiled and began to back away slowly, "Uh…."

"Yup…you have fun, Stephanie, she's all yours, and remember, don't call me until next Saturday!" Heidi said, before she took off, "If there's and emergency, call her grandparents! I'll be on an island paradise for a whole week!"

Heidi let out whoop and ran off, going over to Diesel and jumping into his arms, kissing him soundly. Stephanie shook her head and entered her house before Sammy could see her parents doing the nasty in public.

"Babe, I can't believe they gave us Sammy that easy," Carlos said, as Stephanie walked in with Sammy in her arms, "They love their child to pieces."

"Well, I guess they were wanting a day off, because, the moment I was given Sammy, they were running off to that island Heidi's parents gave them."

"I'm glad they let us watch Heidi for a week, this is going to be a fun time, knowing Sammy," Carlos said, as Stephanie sat beside him on the couch, holding Sammy to her chest, "you should go and put her to bed."

"Not yet, I just want to enjoy her baby scent," Stephanie said, before she inhaled Sammy's scent, "I really, really want a baby right now."

A couple weeks ago, Stephanie's biological clock went off with a big bang. She woke up, turned to Carlos and stated that she wanted a baby, and she wanted it now. After several intense sex sessions, Carlos managed to talk her out of stealing his sperm and using a turkey baster from getting herself pregnant. They discussed and talked about the possibility of having a child. The idea of a mini Stephanie or Carlos running around the house had Stephanie gushing.

The couple decided that they would test out parenthood, by watching a baby for a week. The only people they knew with a baby was Heidi and Diesel, and Those two usually fought tooth and nail before they even thought about giving their child up to friends for an hour. So when Stephanie and Carlos asked to have Sammy for a week, they were extremely surprised when the parents agreed to let the two watch their child, for a whole week. It should have told Stephanie something, but those two had been excited to have their godchild for a whole week.

"She's so precious," Carlos said, running a large hand over Sammy's head, "Come on, Stephanie, let's put her to bed."

"Okay, don't forget to put up the baby gates, Heidi told me that she's got her bearings and has become a walking machine," Stephanie said, getting up and padding upstairs with Sammy in her arms.

"Will do, Babe," Carlos said, following behind his wife, placing the baby gate in front of the stairs.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos let out a grunt as he felt something hit his face. It felt like tiny hands, slapping at his cheeks. He opened one eye and in the dim light from a lamp on a dresser, he saw Sammy leaning over him, slapping his cheeks. When she saw that he was awake, Sammy climbed on his chest and said, "Eat," making hand gestures to her mouth, "Eat, eat!"

"Sammy it's three in the morning, and for that matter, how did you get out your crib?" Carlos asked sitting up and looking down at Sammy who hugged his bare chest, chanting, "Eat, eat, eat…."

"Alright," Carlos sighed, getting out of the bed and carrying Sammy out the room and downstairs to find food, "Now, do you want a bottle or yogurt?"

"'Gurt," Sammy said her voice serious, as Carlos held up the two items, "Eat 'gurt."

"Try not to make a mess, that means no moving while I feed you," Carlos said, as he grabbed a spoon to feed Sammy the fruity yogurt, "It's peach, Mama Stephanie says you love peach."

As Carlos fed Sammy, she made little sounds of happiness, kicking her legs and swallowing yogurt. Carlos smiled and said, "You are such a-"

With a mouthful of yogurt, Sammy choose that moment to sneeze, spraying Carlos with yogurt, hitting him in the face. Sammy thought it was such great fun that she began to squeal with laughter, kicking her feet and clapping her hands. Carlos took a towel saying, "Yeah, yeah, It's so funny Sammy. Let's just finish our food and go back to bed.'

"'gurt," Sammy said, opening her mouth, 'Eat 'gurt!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I forgot," Stephanie said, looking at Sammy's perch, "She's half Unmentionable and half Hunter, Carlos! Did you call get her grandfather?!"

"I did, he'll be here soon," Carlos said, walking up to Stephanie, "I think we made a mistake taking Sammy for the week."

Sammy looked down at Stephanie and Carlos and said, "Hi!" waving at them from her perch on the little clove that rested way above the foyer. She had Harriet the Ferret with her and her sippy cup. Stephanie's nightmare began twenty minutes ago, when she had set Sammy down in her play pen to take a nap. Of course, Sammy cried and fussed, but after a while, she got quiet, which had Stephanie thinking she was sleeping. She hadn't expected the baby to be gone, and that had her searching the entire house up and down. When she found Sammy, she had screamed for Carlos, because Sammy was in the alcove above the foyer, 20 feet above the ground, having a blast. The grey hairs that Stephanie got in those minutes had been great.

"Sammy, you sit right there, don't you move!" Stephanie said, looking up at the baby who squealed and crawled deeper into the alcove, "Sammy!'

"Alright," A voice said, causing Stephanie and Carlos to jump, turn and see Mr. Manns standing behind them, dressed in a power suit, "Where is she?"

"Up there," Stephanie said, pointing to the alcove above their heads, "Just…go get her!"

"Sammy," Mr. Manns said, jumping up into the alcove, "You naughty child you…."

"Danpa!" Stephanie heard Sammy scream and then moments later Sammy was in her arms, the baby nuzzling her neck with a coo.

"Just call me again, if you need help with my naughty grandchild," Mr. Manns said kissing Sammy's forehead, "I'm surprised my child let you take her child, She's at the age in which her gifts began manifesting."

"Gifts?" Carlos asked looking at Sammy's grandfather.

"Yes, she has many gifts, the bad thing about being half Unmentionable, I thought Heidi was a hellion at this age, but Sammy takes the cake, well, at least you only have four days left, I have to go, call me."

Stephanie looked over to Carlos who shrugged his shoulders and said, "We should be fine…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Sammy, it' time we got you out the tub," Carlos said, grabbing a towel and holding it up to grab Sammy who gave him her mother's pout and shook her head playing with the water, "Sammy-"

"No!" Sammy shouted, kicking at the water, "Fun!"

"Sammy…." Carlos sighed, but he paused seeing the bath water began to ripple, "What in the-"

Stephanie looked up from her work hearing shouts from her husband and squeales from Sammy.

"Oh boy," Stephanie said, getting up and running to the stairs, pausing as water came pouring down them, "What in the hell?"

Stephanie let out a shriek as she found the upstairs waterlogged, the water was going to ruin the carpeting! Stephanie ran into the bathroom screaming, "Carlos there is-"

"Water everywhere, I know," Carlos said, his frame soaked, and in his arms was a dry Sammy, "Did you know, she can make tidal waves in the bathtub?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh Stephanie," Heidi shouted, walking into her friend's home, "We're back, let me tell you, we had the best week-"

"Take her," Stephanie said appearing with Sammy, "She's all yours, I hope you had fun on your little trip, tell all about it when I'm mentally prepared."

Heidi grabbed her child and asked, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble, I should have-"

"She was fine, we got new carpeting, by the way, just….don't ask," Stephanie sighed, giving Heidi Sammy's suitcase, "Take her, and go."

"So, should we be expecting a little Manoso soon?" Heidi asked, earning a violent head shake.

"Hell no, I am not ready for kids, if they're like Sammy, no, never, Okay, now leave." Stephanie said quickly, ushering Heidi out of her house, "Bye Sammy, Mama Stephanie loves you!"

Heidi looked down at her child and asked, "What did you do?"

Sammy smiled at her mother and said, "Love you," patting her cheek.

"Aww, you must have been too adorable for the Manosos to handle, come on, let's go home…" Heidi said, going over to her car, "Deda and I missed you terribly!"

END

(Poor Carlos and Stephanie! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	12. Private Show

Chapter 12 Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Smut and Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Private Show_

Carlos let out a growl of approval, watching his Babe walk over to the chair he was sitting in.

"Do you like?" Stephanie asked sitting in Carlos's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I picked it up while I was shopping at the mall today."

"Did you now?" Carlos asked wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist, "Babe, you look so sexy in this piece."

Stephanie gave a breathy giggle and slipped off of Carlos's lap, standing in front of the man. She wore a two piece lingerie set that was a soft blue. The bra was a push up one that clasped in the front with a blue heart. Her bottoms were sexy boy shorts of the same color with dark blue garters which were attached to a pair of black sheer stockings that Stephanie wore.

God, Carlos loved Spontaneous Stephanie so much. Carlos made to stand so he could grab his wife, but Stephanie shook her head and said, "Nope! You sit right there, and don't move an inch, I can't give you a little private show if you're moving…"

"Oh, you are right," Carlos said, sitting down, watching with his eyes as his wife turned on some music, "I'll be still as a statue."

Stephanie turned to face her husband, and began to dance to the heart pounding bass, moving her hips to and fro, her hands running up and down her sides, cupping her breast, squeezing her nipples.

"Dios," Carlos sighed, watching his wife's hands slide up and down her body, feeling his jeans tighten as his erection began to fill, "Babe, you are so fucking sexy…"

"Thank you, Carlos," Stephanie sighed as she danced to the music, creeping closer to her husband, "Now, shush and enjoy the show…"

Carlos leaned back in his seat and watched as Stephanie propped one of foot on one of the arm rest of the hair he was sitting in, spreading her thighs and moving her hips to the beat, making Carlos groan at the sight. Stephanie let out a moan and leaned forward, sliding her foot down and climbing into her husband's lap. Stephanie danced in his lap for a while, before sliding down, so her face was in front of his jean covered erection. Stephanie let out a breathless giggle and said, "Don't move your hands, or I'll stop all the fun, and you don't want that, right?"

Carlos let out a groan as Stephanie unzipped his fly and pulled his erection out, "Right, Babe….oh Dios!"

Stephanie took a long swipe at the head of his cock, using the tip of her tongue to play with the sensitive head and hole, watching her husband's thighs flex and his hands grip the armrest tightly. Stephanie let out a moan and took the head into her mouth, gripping the bottom of her husband's shaft to bob her head up and down the hard organ.

Carlos arched his hips, moaning and groaning as his wife did wonders with her mouth. He felt her tongue sweep the underside of his cock, and her teeth gently scraped the side, causing him to moan in pleasure. It had been a while since they've done this, more than 2 days, which was a while in their books, okay!

Carlos moaned as Stephanie got bolder, making him lift his hips so she could pull off his pants so she could play with his sensitive balls. Her stroke began to speed up and her mouth pulled him in deeper, until she was deep throating him, humming and toying with his balls with her hands. It wouldn't be long before his orgasm hit him, which was why Stephanie pulled her mouth up and said, "No, no cumming in my mouth…."

Carlos let out a groan, but watched as Stephanie got up and went over to their bedside drawer and got out a bottle of lube.

"You get to cum in my ass, it's been so long since we've done anal," Stephanie said watching as Carlos's eyes turned black with lust and then her was pouncing on her, making Stephanie squeal with happiness.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie moaned as Carlos entered her, "You're so fucking big! I can feel you deep inside me!"

Carlos nipped at Stephanie's neck and said, "I'll make sure you feel me for a week!" before he began to pound roughly into Stephanie who let out a wail of pleasure, gripping her husband's shoulders.

The two moved quickly and roughly, Stephanie's nails clawing up and down Carlos's back, Carlos nipping roughly at her neck, oh my god this was some of the best sex-

"MOM!" A voice ran out from behind the closed door, "MOM! WE'RE BACK!"

Carlos let out a groan of agony, sliding down on top of his wife, who sighed and then exclaimed, "Carlito! What are you and your sisters doing back so early?! What happened to going out with your godparents!?"

"The twins got us kicked out the amusement park! They tried to stuff firecrackers into the mascot's pockets!" Carlito's voice drifted into the bedroom, "And then they pushed Sammy into a fountain! And then I chased after them!"

"You're just mad because we interrupted you trying to put the mack on Sammy!" A girl's voice drifted into their bedroom.

"Yeah! And that over grown rabbit was asking for it! Hopping around and looking like a damn fool!" Another girl's voice exclaimed, "Besides, Carlito, Sammy doesn't like you!"

"Maria, don't curse, Sophia, what did we tell you about about messing with your brother and his friend!"

"Friends!" Sophia and Maria squealed, causing Carlito to growl in anger,"More like girlfriend! Carlito and Sammy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Come here you runts!" Carlito's voice raged, before the twins, and then Stephanie and Carlos heard their children run off, screaming loudly.

"Oh….the joys of parenthood…." Carlos sighed, before he pulled out of Stephanie, "Come on, Babe, let's go be parents…."

"I don't wanna, I want sex!" Stephanie groaned, but got up from her spot, "Carlos….let's go back to not being parents…"

"I wish we could, I really wish…" Carlos sighed, before he roared, "Carlito, don't hurt your siblings!"

"Oh...we're never going to have sex ever again!..." Stephanie wailed, before she pulled her clothes on.

END

(Poor Carlos and Stephanie... no fun for them...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	13. Young Love Pt 4

Chapter 13! Enjoy!

Rating: T

Warning: Language and annoying siblings and fathers

Disclaimer in first chapter!

_Young Love Pt 4_

_Carlito and Sammy go out on their first date...with some results..._

"Now, remember what I told you," Lester said to his nephew as he helped him with his tie, "You pull out her chair and pour her water, or let the waiter do it, don't let her touch that pitcher."

Carlito turned to his uncle and said, "Got it, Uncle Lester," before he frowned and said, "I'm so nervous! I've never really took a girl out on a date before, I mean, making out with them behind Pino's doesn't count, right?"

"No, they don't count, besides, they were all practice, this one, this one, Carlito, is the one, this is Sammy Vladimir we're talking about, the hottest, smartest 17 year old at Evergreen Academy!" Lester said, looking his nephew over, "And now that you two are out about your relationship, it's time you took your girlfriend out on a D-A-T-E."

Carlito let out a sound, fiddling with the roses he bought for his Bella. This was their official first date. The other times they were together, they were always with family or Sammy was tutoring with teachers present. This would be the first time that they would alone, together, in a restaurant…

Holy shit….

"I don't think I can do this," Carlito wheezed before running over to his bathroom, only to be stopped by his father, "Papi!"

"Solider, we don't run from our problems, we face those head on," Carlos said, fixing the lapels on his son's suit, "Now, you aren't going to run from Sammy. She's waiting for us to come and get her."

"She is?" Carlito squeaked out, before he coughed and said, "She is," in a deeper voice, "Well, we mustn't keep her waiting, Papi! Let's go get her!"

"That's my boy!" Carlos said, giving Carlito a heart back slap, "Now, come along, we'll let your mother take pictures of you, before your date."

"Why?!" Carlito whined, before he shuffled out his bedroom, hearing his twin sisters taunt him with songs.

"Oh Icky Carlito, going on his first date!" Maria sang, running around her brother, "You're looking green around the gills! I hope you don't throw up!"

"And his only date!" Sophia sang as well, grabbing her brother and pushing him, "Once Sammy sees your eating habits, she's going to drop you like a bad fad!"

"Bad Fad, Bad Fad!" The girls squealed, before running away from their brother.

"Ignore them," Stephanie said, fixing Carlito's collar, "You know how the twins are, a bunch of nine year old hellions."

"WE ARE NOT!" The twins shrieked, from their hiding place, "We're angels!"

"You look so dashing," Stephanie said, before she took several pictures of her son, "Oh goodness, your first date, I'm so excited for you!"

"Mom," Carlito said, as his mother kissed his cheeks, "Mom! Please, I can't show up to Sammy's place covered in kisses."

"You can tell Sammy that you were practicing with a dog, and the dog got excited!" Sophia said, looking over the back of the sofa.

"That's the only kisses you'll ever get, after this bad date!" Maria giggled along with her sister, before Stephanie shooed them away.

"Ignore them," Stephanie said, wiping her son's cheek, "Now, go on, Carlos, make sure he doesn't try to have his wicked way with Sammy, you know how Diesel is with his child."

"Kiss, Kiss!" The twins cried out as Carlos led Carlito out of the house, making kissing noises at their brother, "Kissy wissy Carlito! Mommy! We want ice cream!"

"Ignore your sisters, they're a bunch of crazy nine year olds," Carlos said as his son climbed into the car Carlo would be driving them to the restaurant, "Too smart for their own good…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So….where are you taking my wonderful, darling, MIT bound child?" Diesel asked, as he tapped the butt of a shotgun on his legs, "Somewhere nice, I hope, not the back of Pino's."

"No!" Carlito squeaked, before he coughed and said, in a much deeper voice, "I'm taking her to that new restaurant, the uh…Asian/Mexican fusion one, EL Phoenix…"

"Oh, nice choice, the Misses and I dined their last night, my darling daughter is going to love it, you know, she has a full ride scholarship to MIT, of course, Harvard wanted her, but she choose MIT, wants to be an Astrophysicist, she's a damn genius, just like her spoiled rotten mother."

"Uh…." Carlito started, but Diesel got up and sat down beside the kid.

"Listen you, if you even think about touching my child in some non-PG way, I will find you, and I will skin you alive, boy," Diesel growled, making Carlito giggle nervously, "She is my pride and joy, and besides, her mother and grandfather will come after me first, before they come after you, so, I'm saving my-"

"Deda! Mommy and I are coming down!" Sammy's voice drifted downstairs, "Your eyes better be on the staircase!"

"Okay, my precious princess!" Diesel gushed, before he turned to Carlito, "Don't you even think about kissing her, you're lucky I fainted in the Principal's office, or I would have-"

"Deda! I hope your eyes are on the stairs!" Sammy's voice exclaimed, all the while Diesel was shaking Carlito by his shirt collar.

"They are dear," Diesel said as he shook the boy, "And Remember, you punk, one hair out of place and I'll skin you like a damn cat!"

"And that's how Sammy got to be Spelling Queen Bee," Diesel said patting Carlito down, just as Heidi and Sammy came down the stairs, "Good talk, boy, now, I cannot believe that's my pretty daughter, isn't she just so lovely?"

"Yeah…" Carlito said watching Sammy climb down the stairs, "Bella, you look radiant, like some kind of goddess."

Sammy let out a soft giggle before saying, "Thank you Carlito," Playing with her curly hair nervously, "I don't look too made up?"

"No, not at all," Carlito said, taking Sammy in, "You look great! All eyes will be on you."

Carlito could not believe that Sammy stood before him, dressed in a beautiful, dark blue short dress, with a simple white light sweater to stave off the slightly chilled April air. She wore a pair matching blue high heels that made her short frame seem two feet taller. That wild hair he loved so much had been tamed into soft curls that fell to one side of her shoulder, damn it, Sammy looked wonderful!

"All eyes on my child?" Diesel asked, looking at his child, "Wait a minute…."

"Okay!" Heidi cooed, holding her camera up, "Time to take pictures! I want big smiles and cute poses!"

"Mommy, it's only a date, I've been on several before," Sammy said, but nonetheless, smiled and posed with Carlito for her mother, "Mommy, Deda we have to be going, I love you both!"

Sammy grabbed Carlito's hand and led him out her house. Diesel felt his world tilt and he said, in a tight voice, "There will be other men looking at my innocent child! THIS-WILL-NOT-HAPPEN!"

"What are you going on about?" Heidi asked, glaring at her husband, who began to breath harder, "Diesel! What-?!"

Heidi let out a yelp as Diesel disappeared with a pop. Heidi shook her head and said, "That bastard's going to go and ruin the children's night."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I'll have the all you can eat Dim Sum, make them all the Chicken Fajita kind," Sammy said to her waiter, with a dazzling smile, "And may I get more sparkling cider please?"

"Right away Madam," The waiter said, before scurrying away.

"Thank you for the flowers, and dinner, Carlito, You are a wonderful date," Sammy said, from across the booth table, "We shall have to do this again."

"Oh, thanks!" Carlito said with a smile, drinking his water, "I uh…wanted to take you someplace nice, but not too nice…"

"Oh…." Sammy said, sliding in the booth, so he was sitting right beside Carlito, "This place is perfect…."

"No, you're perfect," Carlito said as Sammy laid her head on his shoulder, "Bella….I think you're the most prettiest thing in the whole world, none of these women can ever compare to you."

"I know," Sammy said with a smile, looking up at her boyfriend, "I am the best at everything!"

"Oh Bella….." Carlito sighed with a smile.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Yeah that's right, stop looking at my child!" Diesel sneered at the waiter, before turning to his friend, "Carlos, do you see those two?! Look at them, cuddling up side by side!"

"Looks more like your daughter is too busy eating to be cuddling," Carlos commented, watching Sammy make her way through a steamer full of buns, "There are 10 empty steamers, holy shit, where does she put it all?"

"I don't know, but if's she like her mother, there's a cavern inside her body that just sucks it all in," Diesel said, before he took out a reed straw and several dark blue round objects, "Alright, Carlos, this has gone on long enough, sorry about this, but I'm putting your child to sleep, do you see where his hand is at?!"

"On your daughter's arm, Diesel, I swear to god, if you do this, I'm kicking your ass," Carlos said, his voice serious, "Diesel, you better not."

Diesel placed one of those rounded objects into the reed straw and aimed for Carlito's head. He sucked in air and blew hard, but missed Carlito, as Carlos pushed him, and he hit the waiter, holding a tray full of food. The waiter fell like a sack of flour, covering a patron with Stir Fried burritos. Diesel cured loudly and turned to Carlos, "Hey! I'm trying to save my child's virtue here!"

"Oh yeah?" Carlos asked, before he snatched the reed straw from Diesel, placed a rounded blue object into the end and aimed for Diesel's head and blew hard. Diesel yelped and ducked, and the object hit a woman eating a bowl of soup. She fell like dead weight into her soup, making her friend scream in horror.

"Now look at what you did!" Diesel raged, before pouncing on Carlos to steal back his things, "Hey! Don't fight it! Give me that back, I'll be sure to put your ass to sleep!"

As the two scuffled from behind their hiding place, they hit a decorative pillar making it fall and hit a server on the head, knocking the poor soul out. Said server was pouring a glass of wine, and the wine went all over the table, the bottle hitting a lit candle and the candle falling into the wine puddle setting the table on fire. It was the wine induced fire that caused the chaos, all the while, Diesel and Carlos fought tooth and nail for a reed straw.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I hope you two are satisfied?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Heidi, who was giving the two in front of them death glares, "Because of you, our children's date was ruined and we owe the owner of this restaurant money for damages!"

"What do you two have to say?" Heidi hissed, glaring at Diesel and Carlos, "And I swear to god, you better make these excuses good!"

"Well, what had happened was-" Diesel started, but Heidi grabbed his shoulder and pinched a nerve, knocking him out. She turned and did the same thing to Carlos, before turning to Stephanie and saying, "I don't even care! I'm so angry right now!"

"Oh, Carlito, Sammy we're so sorry that your fathers ruined your da-te…" Stephanie faltered seeing Sammy and Carlito kissing each other deeply, their arms wrapped around each other, "Well…isn't that cute, and Diesel can't faint, he's already knocked out…."

"It's okay that our date didn't turn out well," Sammy said, breaking apart from Carlito, "It's the thought that counts, and you were such a gentleman, Carlito, you made me feel so damn special, I've been on dates before, but not like that one, can you take me on another one? I would love to go see the new movie about that rocket scientist…"

"Yeah," Carlito said with a smile, before wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist, leading her away from the charred out restaurant, "I hope you like nachos….and skittles!"

"You know it!"

END

(Diesel blamed it all on Hardcore Fatherhood Mode. Reviews are loved, I love your feedback.)


	14. First Meeting

Chapter 14, enjoy!

Rating M

Warnings: Mentions of Smut, language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_First Meeting_

The first time he saw Heidi, he had been at this stuffy function, dressed to the nines to fit in with all the billionaires. Diesel would have preferred his usual jeans and flannel shirt, but that would have had the host laughing him back home. Besides, he was here on a mission, to find a hunter and to kill them.

He saw her, on the arm of some billionaire, laughing at some lame joke the man told her. Unlike the required black and white attire that was supposed to be worn at this event, she wore a blood red dress that had a spilt all the way up to her waist. She had her long black hair sweeping down her back in curls, which she pulled over her shoulder so Diesel could get a view of her bare back.

Diesel would be lying if he said he wasn't affected by this woman's sex appeal. She was slim and tall, almost his height, wearing black stilettos that made those milk chocolate legs go for miles.

She had turned her face to him and he saw that she had eyes the color of raw amber honey, plump lips waiting to be to kissed and a smile on her face that told Diesel that she would dangerous for his health.

When had he ever thought about his health? Diesel knocked back the rest of his brandy and made his way over to the woman wrapped around the arm of some billionaire.

She had blatantly rejected his offer to dance with him, even going as far as to telling him that she wouldn't dance with a pauper trying to play as a Billionaire.

He had money, lots of it, but he didn't flaunt it like these snotty men damn it. Heidi's rejection should have turned him off, but it made him want her more. He loved when women played hard to get.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The Second time Diesel aw Heidi, he had been in the middle of trying to kill her.

He had crept into her penthouse hotel room, expecting the Hunter he was after to be a man. As it turned out, Heidi was the Hunter he was after and boy, was she fucking strong. He jumped Heidi's bed, expecting the Hunter to be sleeping, only to cry out in surprise as Heidi jumped him, falling from the ceiling, like a damn spider monkey.

There had been a quick scuffle and then Diesel managed to toss Heidi off him shouting, "Damn woman! You trying to kill me?!"

"Yes!" Heidi had told him, slipping out a rocket launcher from under a couch, "Fucking Unmentionable!"

"Holy shi-" Diesel had only managed to jump out the window of the hotel before Heidi launched a rocket at him.

The fact that Heidi had tried to kill him, should have turned him off, but when ha he ever been sane?!

"Crazy ass Hunter..." Diesel sighed as he fell from the air.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The third time he met Heidi, he fucked her brains out.

They had been in one of their mini scuffles again, and Diesel's leg slipped and he landed on Heidi's form, kissing her on accident.

Okay, that opened Pandora's Box. Diesel had let out a roar, grabbed Heidi and kissed her again. Heidi let out a squeal and tried to fight him, but she let out a groan and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around Diesel's frame.

Diesel had fucked her in the middle of a battle field, in the rain, with only his pants open partly. He could honestly tell you that that was one of the bet fucks he ever had.

Afterwards, Heidi had tried to kill him, but it was only semantics, simply semantics….

Besides, it's always the forbidden fruit that tastes the sweetest.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The fourth time Diesel met Heidi, she had almost killed him.

She had grabbed him with a roar and had the piano wire wrapped around his neck, trying to slice her way through his neck.

With his what breath he had left, he had turned to Heidi's frame and wheezed out, "D-ate!"

"What?!" Heidi had asked him, before letting slack on the piano wire, "I don't understand you?!"

"Go on a date with me, sexy," Diesel wheezed, looking up at Heidi, who gave him a glare, "Please?"

"Date you?" Heidi had given him a look of disbelief, "For real, date you? Do you not see me trying to kill you?!"

I do, but shit, you are so fucking sexy, and our third meeting ended with amazing sex, and usually, I like to date and woo a woman, before I think about having sex with her." Diesel said to Heidi, who had let the piano wire slip from his neck, "Let's go out, I know a café that makes the best apple pie."

"I do like apple pie," Heidi sighed, before she gave Diesel a glare and then said, "Okay…one date, and we'll go from there!"

"Great, how about we go now, I could use a slice of pie," Diesel said with a smile, sweeping Heidi into his arms, as if she didn't almost take his life, "In fact, we'll buy a whole pie."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Diesel!" Stephanie's voice ran out through Diesel's thoughts, "I asked you a question!"

Diesel turned to Stephanie and shook his head, smiling, "Sorry, Stephanie, what was the question again?"

"How did you and Heidi meet? And don't give me a tired half assed story," Stephanie said, giving her friend a glare.

"Well," Diesel said, grabbing his cup of coffee and looking down at his half eaten apple pie, "Heidi and I met over a slice of pie, in a little café…."

"Pie and cafes?!" Stephanie looked at Diesel as though he had grown two heads, "That sounds like the least likely story ever. Hell, even Heidi's tale about a piano wire and killing you sounds more reasonable! Did you hear that, piano wire! I can't even see Heidi holding a piano wire, I bet her daddy wouldn't let her touch one!"

Diesel shook his head and said, "I give up, I met Heidi at the market, when I was trying to get a can of Tuna fish for my dinner, how about that story?!"

"That sounds believable," Stephanie said, making Diesel groan, "Was it love over a can of tuna or albacore?"

"Ugh…."

END

(Oh Stephanie, you are so silly! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	15. How Mommy Met Papi

Chapter 15, enjoy!

Rating T

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

_How Mommy Met Papi_

"I wish Papi would hurry up and come home," Stephanie sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms, "Isn't that right, Carlito?"

Carlito gave his mother a loud yawn and then tucked his tiny head in the crook of her arm and fell right to sleep.

"Well of course you're going to go to sleep on Mommy, Carlito, it's well past your bedtime," Stephanie sighed, before sitting down in the rocking chair that sat in Carlito's nursery, "Carlito, I'm going to tell you a story. It's about the first time I saw your papi."

Stephanie smiled softly at her sleeping child and said, "You know, he wasn't always the kind and attentive father and husband, he was tough, both street tough and army tough. He used to be a Special Ops, back in his wild and free days, and he always hid his emotions. He used to never laugh or cry."

"I meant Papi when I came back to Trenton, I had just come out a bad relationship and needed to start new. I decided the way to start new was to find a job that paid good money. So I decided to become a bounty hunter!"

Stephanie felt Carlito squirm in her arms and she sighed and said, "I know, what was mommy thinking?! Her a bounty hunter, that's such a dangerous job! It was, trust me Carlito, I know. I didn't know my way around the bounty hunting gig. My friend Connie, she led me to your father, she told me that he knew what he was doing and that he would help me out. "

"When I first saw your father, I was scared; he oozed bad assery, and I know assery is not a word, it's a word when your father is involved. Anyways, I sat down across from him and he said, "Okay this is how it's gonna be, it' gonna be like Eliza and Dolittle," or something like that, I can't remember much about his little monologue. All he saw was a white girl from the 'burg."

Carlito let out a little grunt and Stephanie smiled and said, "I know, it didn't turn out well, in fact, I never did become a bad ass like your father…. I used to blow up his cars, I used to escape all your uncles by shocking them, or by tricking them, and I always seemed to get into more trouble than anything, did you know, I had the nickname "Bombshell Bounty Hunter," Carlos never thought it was funny, he didn't like it when I got into danger, he only wanted me safe, but, I made it hard for him. He was tough around me, but, over the years, he began to soften around the edges. He began to smile more, he added color to his wardrobe and he began to show his emotions more. He always use to hold me at arm's length, he told me that his relationships didn't come with a ring….such a typical male response, don't you ever tell the love of your life that your kind of relationships comes with a condom instead of a ring, I will beat sense into you if you ever say that to the lucky girl that steals your heart."

"Now, your father has done a complete 180, he doesn't work for the military, and if he isn't dealing with Rangeman things, he's always at home with us,plus, he drives a family friendly SUV, he said no to a mini-van though. He's in Miami now, dealing with Rangeman, but he'll be back in the morning, because he promised he'd back in the morning, and Papi always keeps his promises," Stephanie said, looking down at her 3 month old baby, who was sleeping peacefully now.

"I sure do Babe, but sometimes, I'm able to surprise you," Carlos said from the doorway of Carlito's nursery, "I'm home."

Stephanie got up and walked over to Carlos, who wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling both her and Carlito's scent, "You're back early…."

"I know," Carlos said, kissing his wife, "I wanted to be home with my family, I missed you both…."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I was telling Carlito how we met, I think he loved the story."

"Did you tell him about how you got handcuffed yourself naked to the shower rod, and I had to save you?" Carlos asked, taking Carlito from his wife's arms and putting him into his crib.

"I did not, he's not old enough for that!" Stephanie giggled, letting Carlos take her in his arms, "Come on, lover boy, let's go take a shower and go to bed…"

"I love that idea, and then you can tell me the story about how we met," Carlos said, leading Stephanie out the nursery.

"Sounds like a great bedtime story." Stephanie sighed before turning off the lights in Carlito's nursery.

END

(I bet Stephanie could get him to drive a Van...if she persuaded him...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	16. Meeting the In-laws

Chapter 16, Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Violence and Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

_Meeting the In-laws_

"So," Sebastian Manns said, looking over to his darling, darling Heidi, "Heidi, my darling child, who is this…heathen that's with you?"

Diesel puffed in anger, looking over to Heidi's father, who took another look at him, before drinking deeply of his cup of coffee. Diesel could not believe that this arrogant son of a bitch was now his father in law! Heidi had warned him that her father may never warm up to the idea of his child being married to him. Heidi's father was filthy rich business man who made his fortune off of Silicon valley, oil, coal, precious stones and surprisingly, chocolate. He looked unnaturally young, with black hair that was in a neat short cut, sharp grey eyes that took everything in and a sharp mouth that could cut down anyone. How this man was Heidi's father beat the hell out of Diesel. They didn't look alike, and the man was gay, if Diesel went by the pictures hanging above the mantel piece said anything. It was a picture of Sebastian and Heidi, with another serious looking man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy, that's not nice," Heidi said, kissing her father's cheek, before getting up and going over to Diesel, sitting beside him on the expensive love seat, "Daddy, this is Thaddeus Vladimir, he-"

"Vladimir…" Sebastian muttered, placing his coffee cup on its saucer, "Now….where have I heard that name before….of course, it's Russian, but where have I heard that name…"

"My father, he owns several businesses in Moscow and he's Minister of Business for the Russian President," Diesel said, grabbing his own coffee and drinking it black, "I myself have some-"

"Oh, how nice, you're a middle class Russian," Sebastian said, with a sharp smile, "You must be worth a couple million rupees."

"Daddy!" Heidi said, glaring at her father, 'Be nice, I am trying to introduce you to someone special to me!"

"Oh, are you from past Harvard Alumnae? I wouldn't want my child settling for anything less," Sebastian said, making Diesel's jaw set with anger, "She did graduate from Harvard, top of her class, you know."

"I graduated from Moscow University…." Diesel said, setting his cup down, "I work for the American government."

"I swear I thought the cold war was over….."

"DADDY!" Heidi snapped, standing up to glare at her father, "Behave! This is Thaddeus Vladimir, he and I got married in Europe four day ago!"

Diesel jumped as Sebastian shattered the china cup in his hands, his grey eyes bore into Diesel's blue eyes. Diesel gulped as Sebastian looked down at the mess he made and sighed, before he said, "Damn it, this is a priceless Persian rug, now I shall have to get another one, Heidi darling, be a dear and go do something, I'm sure the beautician would love to see you to do your hair, do take your time."

"Daddy…" Heidi started but Sebastian stood up, went over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder saying in a firm voice, "I don't like using my angry voice, but go on and see the beautician, I wish to talk to your husband."

"That's your angry voice?" Diesel asked softly, watching Heidi's lips form into a pout, but she did what her father told her to do, "Heidi….don't leave me alone with..ahh…."

Sebastian grabbed Diesel by the crook of his shoulder and forced him up, walking him out of the museum worthy parlor, leading him down several halls and into a huge office. Sebastian pressed Diesel into a chair, and then slammed the door shut to his office, locking it shut.

Sebastian gave Diesel a pointed look and then sat down in the huge wing backed chair that sat behind the desk. He let out a soft cough and said, "So…you married my child, behind my back….yes?"

"Well, Heidi told me that-" Diesel started but Sebastian cut him off.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your Russian laced English…" Sebastian sneered, looking at the man in front of him, "I am not going to lie you, Heidi is my pride and joy, I am extremely protective of my daughter, and the fact that she went out and eloped with an unmentionable has me worried."

"How did you know I-" Diesel started but Sebastian cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up," the man said giving Diesel a glare, "I can fucking smell it on you...you make me sick, you and your kind, marrying my precious protégé! Hunters only marry Hunters"

"I thought, you know, you weren't a hunter and that only Heidi was since you've kind of adopted her, …I have severely miscalculated this-"

"I found Heidi when she was a newborn, swaddle in a burlap sack in the middle of a fucking forest during a fucking blizzard," Sebastian said leaning forward to glare at Diesel, "With the umbilical cord still attached to her, I'm sure you're wondering why I was out in the forest anyways, I was hunting Unmentionables, and I have an inkling that the Unmentionables that I was looking for, did Heidi's parents in. I am a Hunter, and I have a deep hatred for Unmentionables, because they left a newborn to die in a blizzard, and for you to be married to my child, well, it's not going to happen."

"Now wait, I really love your daughter, I wouldn't hurt her like those Unmentionables, they didn't have morals or ethics!" Diesel said, letting out a squeal as Sebastian took out a shot gun, "Now wait! Let's not do this, your valuables!"

"INSURED!" Sebastian roared, before he fired off one round, aiming for Diesel, who yelped and jumped out the way, hitting a vase, "Stop moving damn it!"

Diesel screamed, unlocked the office door and went running out the hallway, Sebastian following him, shooting off rounds.

"HEIDI! COME AND GET YOUR FATHER!" Diesel screamed, as Sebastian fired off another round, "HEIDI!"

"DADDY YOU PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Heidi screamed running in front of Diesel to protect him., "If you want to shoot him, you have to shoot me too."

"Darling, move out the way," Sebastian stated, putting in fresh shotgun shells, "Let Daddy take care of the trash…."

"Daddy! I love him," Heidi said, pouting, "Don't shoot him, if you kill him, I'll be sad, and then I'll never come and see you again, no matter how many times you call, no matter how many handsome suitors you send to me or no matter how many gifts you buy me, you'll become my long distance Daddy."

"You are so spoiled…." Diesel muttered, earning a kick to his shin, "Ouch!"

"Darling, don't you want a Harvard grad, or a MIT Grad? You are so young, marriage is a big thing…."

"I know that," Heidi said, crossing her arms, "But, I'm ready, besides, if Diesel hurts me, you can kill him, scouts honor!"

Diesel choked, looking over to Heidi who smiled prettily at both men. Sebastian nodded his head and said, "Alright, I'll let this charade go on for a while, have you taken my daughter on a honeymoon? No of course you didn't, you're poor."

"HEY!" Diesel whined, looking at Sebastian, who sighed and took out his phone.

"Well, this will not do, I'm booking you both for a Villa in Tahiti, a month, maybe two months," Sebastian said, making phone calls, "My darling daughter deserves a lot more than eloping in…."

"Venice," Heidi said with a smile, running over to her father and hugging him, "Thank you daddy, better make it two months, oh! Make it three, please Daddy? And can you throw in your yacht?"

"What in the hell am I hearing?" Diesel asked, as Sebastian caved into his daughter's demands, "Heidi, now be reasonable, do we really need snow ski equipment in Tahiti?!"

"Of course we do, only the best, right Daddy?!"

"Agree with my daughter or I'll shoot you."

"Well shit, we should throw in snowboarding equipment as well, and maybe some sleds!"

END

(And that's how Diesel found out that Heidi was spoiled rotten by her father, the poor sod...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	17. Hostile Takeover

Chapter 17,enjoy!

Rating: G+

Warning: A little bit of language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_Hostile Takeover_

"Mommy, can you tell the twins to leave my Legos alone, they keep destroying my tower!" Carlito asked, going up to his mother, his sisters trailing behind him, "I'm trying to build a tower for Sammy's dolls."

"I didn't know Sammy played with dolls," Stephanie commented, looking over to the 11 year old girl, "what are you two playing?"

"Hostile takeover, Sammy learned it from Mr. Manns, when we spent the week with him, he took us to a company that he bought, it was fun bossing around the people at the place, Mr. Manns told us to get used to it, cause that's our future!"

Stephanie turned to look over at Heidi and said, "I knew it was a bad idea to let your father take the kids for spring break."

"Carlito!" Sammy said from her spot in the middle of a Lego pile, "Come over here and finish building the company building! We can't take over it and buy stocks if there's no building!"

"Okay!" Carlito said with a smile, running over to Sammy, "Bella, can we play something else after hostile takeover?"

"Yup, we'll play unpaid internship next, and your sisters can be our unpaid interns, it's free slave labor!" Sammy said with a smile, patting the twins' heads, "would you like to be unpaid interns, Sophia, Maria?"

"We don't work for free," Maria said, frowning at Sammy.

"We demand three bags of M&Ms," Sophia said, the twins crossing their arms and looking at Sammy.

"You don't get to make demands, you two are interns!" Sammy sighed, before she groaned and said, "Fine! Though you only get one bag and 30 minutes to play."

"Deal," The twins said, before running off to play with their toys.

"That's not kosher," Stephanie said, turning Heidi who went back to cooking dinner, "I don't think it's healthy for Sammy to be spending so much time with adults."

"I know, I know," Heidi said, looking up, "the problem is, she's too damn smart to play with children her age. The only reason why Carlito doesn't mind is because he's in love with her."

Heidi put her knife down and said, "Diesel and I were thinking about adopting, so we could give her an older sibling."

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea," Stephanie said, grabbing her drink and taking a sip, "Do you think she would love that?"

"I think she would, I would love to give her a sibling but I can't, I'm physically unable to, Hunters are only allowed to have one child in their lifetime, defense mechanism and junk," Heidi said, looking over to Sammy who was helping Carlito with the tower, "I mean….I even placed her in the MENSA type programs for children, but she's too much for them…She was so miserable too, Daddy had the same problem with me, but Sammy has it better, she has your children, they love her."

"You know, Carlito goes to this little gym thing on Saturdays for about a couple of hours, Why don't you let her tag along with him, she'll have a blast!" Stephanie said with a smile, leaning over to look at Heidi, who bit her lip unsure.

"I don't know," Heidi started but turned when she heard Sammy's voice yell out.

"INTERNS! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO DIDDLE AROUND IN THE BREAK ROOM, GET OUT HERE AND CLEAN UP THESE LEGOS! I'LL FIRE YOU IN A HEART BEAT!"

"We're going on strike!" Two tiny voices drifted from the living room, "We didn't get our M&Ms yet!"

"You didn't fill out a W-4, nor did you sign a contract, I'll get my lawyers on you!"

Heidi turned to Stephanie, chopped the cabbage head she had peeled in half and said, "Take her this Saturday, take her all day if you want!"

"Oh no, I still have nightmares from you know…her baby days…" Stephanie said, before she smiled and said, "She's going to have a good time!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Class, we have a special guest today, this is Sammy, and she's joining our group today," The Gymboree group leader said smiling broadly and pushing Sammy over to the small group of kids, "She's not going to be joining the group permanently, she's here today, with Carlito, she's never done something like this before."

Sammy gave the leader a small glare, before she turned and said, "Hi," shuffling over to the children, standing beside Carlito, who grabbed her hand.

"You're with us on a special day, Sammy, we get to have access to the large trampoline and the rope, we'll be working on those arm and leg muscles today!" the leader said to the group of kids, "Now come along, we're going to have a good time!"

The children let out shouts of glee, before following the leader over to a trampoline that covered a huge chunk of the gym floor. Beside the trampoline was a pit with chunks of foam filling it and a large rope hanging above the pit, in the middle of the pit.

"Okay children, since Sammy's a guest, she gets to bounce first, okay," The leader said, earning head nods from the children, "now go on up Sammy, you have five minutes."

Sammy let out a sound muttering, "Just five? My Danpa would have bought me this place so I could have all the time," before running over to the trampoline, and jumping on it, causing the leader to cry out in surprise.

"That was a nice launch, Sammy, are you in gymnastics?" They asked the child, watching Sammy jump and do flips in the air.

"Nope, Mommy and Deda train me, cause I have to follow in their footsteps and become a Hunter/Unmentionable," Sammy said, confusing the leader, "Hey! I bet I can give you a heart attack!"

"What-?!" The leader said, before Sammy bounced high in the air, and latched onto the rafters on the ceiling of the gym, "OH MY GOD, SAMMY YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"It's more fun up here!" Sammy shouted looking down at the group, "I can do flips up here too, watch me!"

"COOL!" Carlito exclaimed, watching Sammy do flips on thin rafters, "Do some more Bella!"

"NOT COOL CARLITO," The leader shouted, watching Sammy flip this way and that way in the rafters, "Get down here!"

"Never!" Sammy said, with a cackle of glee, before she scurried higher into the rafters, "Look everyone, I'm a sloth….I hang from trees and move slowly and only poop once a week…"

The leader nearly had a heart attack, watching Sammy hang on a rafter, like a sloth. It didn't help that the other children wanted to hand from the rafters as well, they wanted to be sloths too.

"Sammy get down here right now!" The leader tried again getting her phone out to call the fire department "Get down here now!"

"Sorry, I can't, I'm a sloth and we move soooooo…slooooooowly….." Sammy slurred, letting out a yawn, closing her eyes, "Sloth Sammy needs a naptime….night night…." Before she fell asleep hanging on the rafters

"We want to hang from the ceiling and sleep like sloths too!" Carlito said, earning shouts of agreement from the other children.

"Oh bother…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh dear," Stephanie said looking at the fire trucks that littered the gymnastic parking lot, "Oh dear, what's going on now?"

"I don't know, the children aren't out, so it must be something else," Heidi said, as Stephanie parked the car, "I hope no one is hurt."

The two women walked inside the gymnastic building and paused, seeing a group of children, including Carlto hanging from low gym bars, making weird noises. The firefighters were located in one spot, looking up into the rafters, their faces held a look of utter confusion. Heidi looked up and sighed, "Not again….." seeing Sammy hanging on the rafters, fast asleep, "Now what in the-"

"Mrs. Vladimir," The Gymboree leader said, walking over to Stephanie and Heidi, "Please, get her down and please, don't ever come back, I have 15 children begging to become sloths and hang high in the air, I think I lost 15 years of life, watching Sammy do flips in the rafters."

Heidi shook her head and then she shouted, "Sammy! Get down now!"

Sammy's head perked up, looked down and yelped, "Mommy!" before she let go of the rafters and fell, right into her mother's arms, "I had fun today Mommy."

"I know you did, though, next weekend, we're going to see Danpa, I heard that he's bought out a video game company, we can get lots of cool games."

"Sweet!" Sammy said, wrapping her limbs around her mother, "Can we go and get some food, I'm hungry!"

"Come on Carlito," Stephanie said, grabbing her child and leading him over to Heidi and Sammy, "Let's go get McDonald's"

"I'm a sloth, I eat leaves!" Carlito said, grabbing Sammy's free hand as Heidi carried her, "Right Bella?"

"No way, I want a Quarter Pounder and a large fry," Sammy said with a smile, "We can sloth around when we get home."

The very next day, Heidi bought Sammy a kitten, and Sammy was satisfied with that. Carlito still wants to be a sloth, and Gymboree added 'Pretend to be a sloth,' to their activities.

END

(Sloths are cute...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	18. The Taming Of The Brat

Chapter 18, enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: BDSM, Smut, language, and an ultra bratty Heidi

Disclaimer in chapter 1

_The taming of the Brat_

"I hate you, you're a bastard, I should have never pulled that piano wire down from your neck," Heidi sneered at her husband, who rolled his eyes and watched Heidi rage, "I hate you, I hate you!"

Diesel crossed his arms after Heidi stopped yelling at him. He shook his head and said, "You are still not allowed to get that tiger cub, the illegal tiger cub, might I add on, you can get mad and throw hissy fits, but you still aren't allowed to have the cub."

"I HATE YOU!" Heidi sobbed, before she walked out their bedroom, "I'm calling my daddy and he's going to buy the tiger cub for me! I don't have to sit here and take anything from you, you dick!"

"Oh bother," Diesel sighed, before he picked his phone up and made the call to Heidi's father before Heidi could.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Sebastian let out a sound, before looking over to Diesel, who poured him a drink. It must have been bad, if his son in law called him. He had received a call from Heidi, after getting a call from Diesel, demanding he buy her a tiger cub, and for the first time in history, he told her no. Heidi had wailed and cried, and then she threaten to run away. Sebastian had to remind her that she wasn't living with him. Heidi hung up the phone after that.

Sebastian never thought that he would ever raise a spoiled brat, okay, he had an inkling, when Heidi was 4 and asked for a car and he got one for her. Diesel was suffering from his…spoiling of Heidi. It was time for him to fix the problem, or help Diesel to fix his problem.

"Okay," Sebastian said, drinking his brandy, "I may have spoiled Heidi a little bit-"

"A little bit?!" Diesel said, glaring at his father in law, "Let me tell you, when Heidi and I go out, and she doesn't get what she wants, she throws the biggest hissy fit ever, she tossed a plate of spaghetti at a server once! She throws loud temper tantrums and she has no regrets! How am I supposed to handle these episodes?! I rather us go back to trying to kill each because at least she wasn't acting like a spoiled-"

"Punish her," Sebastian said, shocking Diesel, "Do what I didn't do, and should have, punish her."

"Like a child?!" Diesel asked watching Sebastian nodded his head, "Like…taking away rights and the like?"

"I don't know, you have a brain, make up something!" Sebastian said, glaring at his son in law, "You don't need me to tell you, you can find out how to punish her!"

"You're giving me permission to punish your daughter, so, when she calls you to cry-" Diesel started, but Sebastian shook his head and sighed, "I won't answer the phone."

"Good," Diesel said, before he sat down and drunk his drink, "I just hope she doesn't divorce me after this."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thanks for coming out with us," Stephanie said to Heidi and Diesel, watching the couple sit in the booth across from Stephanie and Carlos, "It's been a while since we've been-"

"Hello sweet heart," Heidi purred to the server that poured her a glass of water, "I'm glad you're serving me tonight," her fingers running over the server's wrist, making the boy blush and rush off.

Carlo raised an eyebrow and looked over to the couple. Diesel was grinding his teeth, while Heidi was hitting on any male that served their table. Stephanie turned to Carlos and asked, quietly, "Are they fighting?"

"I think….Heidi, I don't think Diesel-" Carlos started, but Heidi sniffed and said, "I don't care what Diesel thinks, as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a husband tonight."

Stephanie sucked in a breath of air, and looked over to Diesel, who was giving Heidi a hard look, a look that could cut diamonds. Heidi turned to her husband, sneered at him and pulled her wedding ring off, sticking her tongue out. Stephanie glared at Heidi and said, "Heidi! I Can't even-"

Stephanie and Carlos jumped as Diesel grabbed Heidi by her arm and said, "You little…_brat_! Come with me, if you can't act like an adult in public, then you don't get to go out in public!"

"Hey!" Heidi sneered, as Diesel lifted her up from the booth, grabbing her wedding ring, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"When you act like a child I can," Diesel said, before turning to Stephanie and Carlos, "Sorry guys, but we have to get going, Heidi and I need to have a serious talk."

Diesel and Heidi stumbled off, leaving a stunned Carlos and Stephanie.

"She's going to get a spanking," Stephanie said, looking over to Carlos, "I've seen that face on dads who are about to spank their children…."

"And for some odd reason, I feel no sympathy for the brat…." Carlos said with a chuckle.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"How dare you-HEY! What are you doing, Diesel?!" Heidi squawked, as Diesel grabbed her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her over his lap, "I don't want to fuck you, let go of me!"

"I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to spank you, you little brat!" Diesel said, before he ripped off the dress Heidi wore, making her punch at his legs, her feet kicking in the air, "hold still or else I'm going to tie you up!"

"You can go to hell!" Heidi screamed, screaming in rage as her hands were tied at the small of her back, "LET ME GO, I'LL CALL DADDY!"

Heidi cried out as Diesel's hand landed on her raised bare bump. Heidi had never been spanked before, her father never saw fit to punish her, she was an angel!

Heidi cried and sobbed as Diesel landed hard blows on her bottom, her body twisting and turning in Diesel's lap. Heidi paused, hearing Diesel's breathing get heavy, his hand running over her sore flushed bottom. Heidi moaned softly, feeling large fingers trail in between her cheeks, her hips rising.

Diesel let out a sound, as his fingers trailed in between his wife's cheeks, before he lifted his hand up and landed a blow on his wife's bottom again, instead of a cry, she let out a moan, her cheeks flushed her lips red from her biting them. Diesel ran his hands over Heidi's back and said, "I don't like punishing you, Heidi, but if you act like a little brat….I will give you more spankings."

Heidi let out a another gasp as Diesel landed a hard blow on her bottom, his other fingers, going in between Heidi's thighs, playing with her damp pussy. Heidi let out a cry, moaning in pleasure as Diesel began to spank her again, his other hand playing with her pussy. She could feel her husband's erection digging into her stomach, it had Heidi's pussy getting wetter.

"I think you need more punishment," Diesel said, sliding Heidi onto her knee, "I think you need a firm hand guiding you, you little brat, is that what you need, sweetie? A firm hand? You need a firm hand, from now on, brat."

Heidi let out a sound s Diesel pulled his fly open, revealing his erection. Heidi let out a moan and then slid her mouth on the head of Diesel's dick, bobbing her head up and down as she gave him head. Diesel growled and said, "That's right, brat, suck my cock, oh that tongue is so good, so sexy, that' right, you do need a firm hand," Placing a hand on the back of Heidi's head and pushing her head down on his cock. Diesel let out a sound and said, "Not yet, not going to cum in your mouth, I'm going to cum in your pussy!"

Heidi let out a sound as Diesel pulled out of her mouth, helping her up and leading her over to the vanity stool. She was thrown over it and then she felt Diesel enter her, making her moan in pleasure, her body moving over the stool as Diesel thrust in and out of her. Diesel grabbed her bound hands and groaned, feeling his erection be pulled in by Heidi's muscles.

"That's right, oh shit, I'm going to cum deep inside of you," Diesel groan as his orgasm ruhed through his body, "Oh shit….here it comes!"

Diesel let out a groan, gripping Heidi's hips and cumming deep inside of her. Diesel let out a low groan, pulling out of Heidi who let out a whine and looked over at Diesel. Diesel pulled his pants up saying, "That was good, but I'm starving, I could-"

"What about me?" Heidi asked, wiggling her hips, "I didn't get to cum, I want to cum!"

"No, you are not allowed to cum until I say so, brat," Diesel said, slapping Heidi's rump, "I told you, I have to lead you with a firm hand, you have to earn your orgasm, you little brat."

Heidi whined and said, "I promise I won't act like a brat again! Please! I just want to cum! Please!"

"No, you big brat," Diesel said, slapping Heidi's bottom again, "Now, you are going to sit right here, and think about what you've done, if you move an inch, I'm going to spank you again, I'm going to go make some dinner for us."

Diesel shook his head then left Heidi on the stool. Heidi lay on her stomach, trying to move on the stool, he was not going to walk out of here and leave Heidi wanting!

Heidi let out a scream and said, "Diesel! I'm going to call my Daddy if you deny me my orgasm! Diesel?! DIESEL! GET BACK HERE AND DO ME!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I have to tell you, when you told Heidi she couldn't have that baboon, she took it pretty well," Carlos said to Diesel, who nodded his head and smiled, "After that night you two left the restaurant, Heidi's taken on a whole new personality, She doesn't throw a temper tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Yeah, I know, she's-" Diesel started, but Heidi walked over to the two of them and wrapped her arms around her husband, "Yes, wife?"

"Can we go home? I don't want to be at this party any longer," Heidi sighed, kissing her husband's cheek, "Please?"

"No, we'll leave in an hour, we promised we would stay here until ten," Diesel said, before turning back to talk to Carlos, "Now, let me tell you about-"

"I don't want to be here anymore, I'll go home without you," Heidi said, giving Diesel a glare, before turning away from her husband.

Diesel gave Sammy a hard look and then said, "Are you really going to act like this, Brat?" his blue eyes gleaming, "Right now?"

Heidi smiled and said, "Yes, I am, I don't care what you think!" her eyes dilating and her breathing picking up, "What are you going to do, punish me?"

Diesel turned to Carlos and said, "Pardon me, but I have to take the Brat home, she needs to be taught a lesson…."grabbing Heidi by her arm and leading her out of the party.

"They're doing that sexual thing again," Stephanie said watching Diesel slap Heidi's bottom, "Jeez, they're like little children!"

"They are," Carlos said wrapping his arms around Stephanie, "Come on Babe, we have to make excuses for the children."

END

(Well, at least Sebastian confessed that he spoiled his child! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	19. Young Love Pt 5

Chapter 19, Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Language, and evil siblings

Disclaimer in chapter 1!

_Young Love Pt 5_

_Carlito asks a question, and gets an answer he doesn't like._

"Sammy Natasha Vladimir, will you be my wife?"

"No," Sammy looked over to her boyfriend, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, her eyes cut, "I do not want to marry you."

"What?' Carlito looked over to Sammy, who sniffed and pushed her plate away, "Why won't marry me?"

"Because," Sammy said, "I don't, that's why."

"Is it about school?! I'm almost done! You're way past done, Bella, and careers? You're established at the laboratory, and Papi is letting me take over the business!" Carlito said looking desperately at his girlfriend, "I-'

"Carlito, I don't want to marry you now, I'm young, 23! I want to be more established, I'm about to get a promotion, and I might be going to Asia, are you prepared for a long distant relationship?"

"Asia…" Carlito said, looking at Sammy who nodded her head, got up and put her dirty dishes in the sink, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I found out a few days back, I don't think I'm going to get relocated, I'm in the process of a major project, if I keep on I can possibly find the cure to-" Sammy started but Carlito stopped her saying, "A few days?! Sammy, were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was, I was just waiting to see if it was set in stone," Sammy said, before turning to Carlito,"Besides, it's not like we're married-"

"I want to be married to you, Bella!" Carlito shouted, "I want to marry you! I don't care if you go to Asia, I'll go with you!"

"I'm not letting you just drop everything for me, Carlito, you'll get angry with me, you'll resent me, because I'll be working, making the money and you won't, Carlito, I'm about to becoming the youngest scientist in charge of the medical department at the laboratory, What will you be doing, working for Uncle Carlos overseas? You'll be needed here 24/7, besides….I'm not ready to be a wife." Sammy said, as she cleaned up the dinner mess.

"What happened to us getting married after I graduated?" Carlito asked Sammy, who shrugged her shoulders and washed the dirty dishes, "You were all for it two months ago when I- it's that man, isn't it, that co-worker of yours, what's his name, Frederick Stevens, that old fart in the nuclear department?!"

"Fred is not old, he's only 34, and no it's not him, it's me, I don't want to marry you now, I don't want to get married at 24, I want to enjoy my single life, and that doesn't mean I'm going to go out and pick up men, Carlito, it means I don't want the responsibilities that come with marriage," Sammy said looking around her large apartment, "Do you see this? Once we get married, we'll have to move close to a Rangeman building, and I know that the closest one to my lab is in Boston, I'll have to commute five hours to get to my job, Carlito, why are you so hell bent on us getting married?"

"Because, I want the world to know that you belong to me, you are my girl, my wife, my Bella, I don't want anyone trying to make a move on you," Carlito said, matter of fact, his eyes closed, so he didn't see the look of rage on Sammy's face, "It's only natural we get married, everyone says so."

Carlito yelped, as Sammy tossed his shoes and bag at him, "Bella, what are you doing?!"

"Get the hell out of here," Sammy snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend, "All you care about is having some kind of owner ship over me! You know how I hate your thoughts about me, I am not your girl, and I know I'm not your wife! I don't want to see your face, get out of here! Don't come back, go one and get out!"

"Bella-" Carlito tried again but Sammy's eyebrow twitched and she jerked her head and Carlito went flying out of Sammy's apartment.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`)

"Don't be surprised that my child told you no," Diesel said, patting Carlito's back, "Jeez, Heidi told me no five times before she said yes."

"It took me three times with your mom," Carlos said with a smile, watching his son's eyes widen with surprise, "Son, our women, are stubborn creatures."

"Are they?" Carlito asked, running his hand through his hair, looking up at the men, "I mean….she just kicked me out, she said she never wanted to see me again, the only thing I told her was that it's only natural for us to get married, everyone expects that from us."

"Oh…." Diesel said wincing at Carlito's answer, "No wonder why she kicked you out, I think I've told you that she hates it when you say that it's only natural for you two to be together. She's not that kind of girl, you can't tell her that she's a princess and you're her prince. You have to tell her that she's your equal, and that you two will get married once she's ready.

Carlito groaned and said, "Papi…is she ever going to take me back? I love her, so, so much, I don't want another woman, I want my Bella…OHHHHHHHH!"

Diesel shook his head, grabbed a beer for Carlito and said, "Son, I approve the union between my daughter and you, but, you cannot come in with this attitude, change your attitude, she'll take you back…eventually…"

"EVENTUALLY?!" Carlito whined, pulling his hair and whining again, "Oh…..I think I'm feeling faint…."

"Drink your beer son, we'll hash out a plan, your mom is over at Heidi's with Sammy, she called her mother and she's over there now-" Carlo started but Carlito was out of his seat, making his way out the house, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get my equal, my Bella!" Carlito said with a smile, before he slammed the door shut, "Later Diesel, Papi!"

"That's your son in law," Carlos said, looking over to Diesel who smiled and finished his beer, "I have twin 16 year old girls to deal with, you can be Carlito's father now."

"I don't know, I have my hands full with my wife, Heidi's gone back to being a brat, since Sammy's out of the house and college, she's gone back to being a pushy 5 year old brat, and her father isn't helping," Diesel sighed rolling his eyes.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I told you, Sammy," Sophia said, pouncing on Sammy's crumple form, "Carlito is a jerk….you shouldn't date him."

"Yup!" Maria said, hugging Sammy, "We always look out for you, Sammy, if you want we can Nair his hair off."

"Scoot!" Stephanie said to her children, making them laugh out loud, "I swear, where did you two come from, you didn't come out from my uterus."

"They came from the lava pits in hell," Heidi said before she cooed and swooped in on her child, "You poor, poor, child, come here let Mommy coddle you…"

"He had the nerve to call me his woman, that jerk," Sammy said, hugging her mother tightly, "I keep telling him, I'm not his piece of property! When is he going to start thinking otherwise?"

"He's going to come around, Sammy," Stephanie said, pushing the twins out the way and running her hands over Sammy's back, "He's stubborn, like our men, right Heidi?"

"Yeah, Diesel keeps telling me that he won't let me buy a boat for our back yard pool," Heidi pouted, making Stephanie and Sammy roll their eyes, "I swear, men, Sammy, don't get married, men are such asses."

"Sophia, Maria, go play in the game room," Stephanie said to the twins, watching them scurry out of the living room before she said, "Carlos and I…we have our ups and downs, before we got married, Carlos told me that as his woman, I had to work at Rangeman, to be close to him, I punched him in his nose, because at first I thought he was playing around, he wasn't, he was serious as a heart attack."

"I-" Heidi started, but Sammy didn't even let her speak.

"Mommy, you're spoiled, everyone knows it, Deda never says no to you, you only turn his negative comments into a no, he didn't tell you that you couldn't have a boat, he told you that a boat would be a bad thing to have in the backyard."

Heidi pouted and glared at her child, "Whatever, anyways, the point is, your little boyfriend, he's going to come around, they eventually do, right Stephanie?"

"Right and if they don't, we deny them sex," Stephanie said, making Sammy giggle, "I hope you two aren't having sex…"

"I can't promise you anything, Mama Stephanie," Sammy said, before the group of women turned, here loud noises from the foyer of the house.

"We've captured the enemy!" Sophia shouted from the foyer, "Quick sister, use the ropes!"

"Aye aye, sister!" Maria shouted, "Tying the enemy up, prepare the bamboo reeds for torturing!"

"AYE AYE SISTER!" Stephanie rolled her eyes and got up, heading over to the foyer.

"Now, darling," Heidi cooed running her hands through Sammy's hair, "I know you're hurting, Mommy thinks it would be a good idea if you move back in with Mommy and Deda, move out of that dinky apartment and back home, Mommy would love that actually."

"Mom…." Sammy said, only to look up when Stephanie walked into the living room, with the twins and-

"Carlito!" Sammy said with a frown, looking at the man, who was tied up with curtain ties and bungee cords, "What happened?"

"The enemy fell into our trap," Sophia said in her army voice, "We are preparing to torture the enemy!"

"I have the bamboo reeds, and the battery charger with the clamps," Maria said, saluting Sammy, "Commander, all you have to do is say the-"

"You two go and gallivant somewhere else!" Stephanie snapped to the twins, making them run off with loud giggles, "I'm sorry you fell into the twin's trap, they were waiting for you to show up, you are too predictable, son."

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Too predictable, he's just like our men, and knowing Sammy, she's just like us, come on, Stephanie, let's go to the kitchen and drink some booze, we know how this is going to end…."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Heidi's waist and then they were off to the kitchen to find something strong. Sammy looked over her boyfriend and said, "You look like you lost a war, solider, do you need a hand?"

"Yeah," Carlito said as Sammy went over to untie him, "Thank you Bella, I uh…wanted to talk to you about something…Sammy, I'm sorry I called you my woman, I know how you feel about me being all Alpha…Sammy, I love you, a lot, more than a lot, you're my moon and my sun."

Carlito hugged Sammy and softly spoke, "I'll wait for you, you're not ready now, but when you are, I'll be there, to sweep you into my arms and to make you my partner, my wife, but my equal. Bella, sweetheart, will you be my wife, when you are ready to be my wife?"

Sammy smiled and let out a tiny sob, "That was one of the sweetest things you've said to me, yes, damn it, I'll be your wife, when I'm ready."

"Wonderful, I can-" Carlito started but Sammy kissed him silly and said, "I may not be ready for marriage now, but I can be your fiancée, I want a ring, three carat diamond, brilliant cut, on a platinum band and something colorful, pink diamonds."

"That sounds expensive, but I think I can manage it," Carlito said, before Sammy chuckled breathlessly and hugged him, "I love you, Bella!"

"See what did I tell ya!" Heidi said, in the doorway of the living room, "Stephanie, we're going to be related! And we have a wedding to plan!"

"Here comes to the bride, big fat and wide!" Sophia and Maria shouted, running into the living room, "Here comes the groom skinny as a broom, We're going to destroy a wedding soon!"

"Oh no you don't, you runts!" Carlito said, before running after his sisters, as the two taunted their brother, "Come here you two!"

"Congratulation, my darling daughter, Danpa is going to have a field day with your wedding, I expect it to be a…..uh….um….Stephanie, am I drunk?"

"You are," Stephanie said, giggling, "I am too! That…vodka, shit, it's fast….right?"

"Right," Heidi said, before the two women walked off to the kitchen again to drink, "We'll talk weddings later, when we're sober!"

"BELLA! COME HELP, THE TWINS HAVE TIED ME UP AND THEY'RE TRYING TO TORTURE ME WITH YOUR PARENT'S NIPPLES CLAMPS!"

"Oh….goodness…." Sammy said before she turned to follow her mother and godmother into the kitchen, "Mother, pour me a shot of that booze please!"

END

(Those twins are evil...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :P)


	20. Double Trouble

Chapter 20! Enjoy

Rating: PG

Warning: Evil twins

Disclaimer is in chapter 1!

* * *

_Double Trouble_

_The Twins Terrorize everyone..._

_(These event's takes place during Private Show...)_

"Don't worry about Carlito and the twins, they're fine with us for the day," Heidi said to Stephanie as the 13 year old boy and 8 year old twins rushed into her house, "We thought that since we're taking Sammy to her favorite amusement park, the other children would love to go with us."

"Thanks for taking them," Stephanie said, walking over to her children, "Now, Maria, Sophia, behave and listen to what your god parents tell you to do, okay?"

The twins smiled sweetly at their mother and said, "Yes Mommy, we'll behave for Mama Heidi and Papa Diesel."

Stephanie gave the twins a glare before she turned to Carlito, "Keep your hands to yourself, and don't try to kiss Sammy, please?"

"I promise Mom," Carlito said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, "Okay, you can go now…"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "They get so independent at this age," looking up at Heidi who smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you again, for taking them, Heidi, I'll see you later, behave you three."

"We will," Maria and Sophia said with a smile, as Stephanie walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Heidi rounded on the three and said, "Alright, you three beautiful children, I'm going to feed you some breakfast while I get Sammy and Diesel ready for the day, the spent the last night mapping out all the rides they want to get on."

"I can wake Sammy up-" Carlito started, but a look from Heidi stopped him, "I'll just eat this bowl of cereal in silence."

"I'll be back with those two soon…" Heidi said walking out the kitchen.

"Hey Maria," Sophia cooed to her sister watching Carlito eat his sister, "You think that Carlito is going to make a move on our dear Sammy today?"

"Why of course he is, Sophia," Maria said looking over to her sister, her chocolate eyes bright with glee, "I wouldn't see why he wouldn't, Mama and Papi are at home, and you know Carlito and Sammy are going to run off to ride those big rides…."

"Do you have the contraband, dear sister?" Sophia asked Maria who nodded her head, looking over to her twin sister.

"Aye, aye, captain," Maria said with a smile, before they finished their meal as Diesel and Sammy came running into the kitchen, Heidi walking in behind the two excited people.

"Funland is calling us!" Diesel whooped grabbing a bowl of cereal, "Can you say, hurl a whirl, the cyclone, the hurricane, the death wish and the black hole!"

"And the all you can eat nachos after 2PM!" Sammy whooped grabbing a bowl of cereal herself, "And the water rides, we're going to get soak and wet!"

"I bet I can do the same…" Carlito started but a glare from Diesel shushed him, "Well, I'll go wait in the car, I'll be saving you a spot, my dear Sammy…"

"Aw no you don't," Diesel said, grabbing Carlito by the scruff of his collar, "You're riding with me…."

"Dang it," Carlito said as Diesel dragged him to the garage, his sisters cackling madly.

Heidi shook her head and said, "What are Carlos and Stephanie going to do with that boy?"

Sammy shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, Mommy, can we get going now, those nachos aren't going to eat themselves…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The group arrived at Funland at 10PM, and Diesel and Sammy had their day planned down to a tee. Well, they had their day planned down to a tee, the twins would be with Heidi, since she offered to watch the girls while Carlito and Sammy would be running off with Diesel to ride all the rides the girls couldn't get on.

"Alright you four," Diesel said looking at the four children, "We'll be splitting up by the wristband you are wearing, if you're not wearing a wristband, then you're with me, if you have an aversion to roller coaster rides and have a health issue, and are wearing a blue wristband, go with my dear wife, we shall meet up at the nacho shack at 2PM, for all you can eat Nachos."

"ALL RIGHT TIME FOR THE BLACK HOLE!" Sammy yelled, grabbing her father's hand, "Come on, Daddy! Carlito!"

"I'll follow you anywhere….." Carlito cooed, running after Sammy and Diesel, "I hope to sit by you!"

Heidi rolled her eyes watching the three run off like a bunch of children. She looked over to the twins, who held up their blue wristbands and smiled sweetly. Heidi smiled and said, "Let's 86 riding roller coaster rides and buy lots of things, I have Daddy's Black Card."

"Mama Heidi, why aren't you our mother?" Sophia and Maria asked together, the girls grabbing one of Heidi's hand, "Can we buy candy?"

"Of course we can!" Heidi said with a smile, "And I saw a jewelry shop somewhere…I hope it has real diamonds!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh man, that was the best ride ever," Diesel said looking over to his wild haired daughter who was dragging Carlito behind her, "Carlito, what did you think about the ride?"

"I can't feel my feet," Carlito stuttered, his arms wrapped tightly around Sammy's arm, "Carry me, my love…."

"No you aren't!" Sammy said with a smile, before she turned to Carlito, "We are going on another ride, right now! Hurl A Whirl, tally ho, Daddy!"

"I hope I can keep up with you," Diesel joked, watching Sammy drag Carlito away to a huge roller coaster, "Carlito, how you hanging on buddy?"

"Help mee….." Carlito whined, as Sammy raced off.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Maria and Sophia watched with soft giggles as Heidi got into a fight with the store clerk about a 2 carat emerald bracelet that she wanted. Apparently another woman had bought it, but the twins knew that when Their Mama Heidi wanted something she got it. She was such a good role model to follow.

"Look here, I know how much income this park makes, what is it…600 million?" Heidi asked, grabbing the bracelet, "Yeah, 600 million, over a half a billion a year, now look here, my Daddy, Sebastian Manns yes, that's my daddy, of course I know he's white and I'm black, ignorant much?! Anyways, I'll call him and have him buy this park so I won't have to pay 2,000 dollars for this dinky bracelet. And my daddy is worth 5.6 Trillion dollars, he could buy this park and not even blink an eye."

"Sometimes, I wish our mother was Mama Heidi," Maria sighed, before turning her head to look out the door, "Oh hey, dear sister, look it, it's the park's dinky mascot…who is it, Tim the Bunny?! Whatever, Dear sister, I have the contraband….."

Sophia smiled and said, "Well now, dear sister, let's go make Peter Rabbit jump," before turning to Heidi, "Oh Mama Heidi, we're going to say hello to the dumb rabbit."

"Okay, go ahead," Heidi said waving the twins off, "Now, you, whatever your name is, I am going to call my daddy and he's going to set this right."

"Ma'am!" The clerk said reaching over to grab a phone, "If you don't leave I'll call security!"

"Oh really, well then I'm calling my daddy right now!" Heidi said with a cruel smile, pulling her phone out.

"Oi," Sophia said, walking over to the mascot, "Hello Peter Rabbit, my sister and I would love to get a picture with you….right sister?!"

Maria, who was right behind the mascot, so the person inside of it couldn't see her as she dug into her backpack, smiled and nodded her head, "Hold on, I'll get my camera," digging into her bag and taking out several Roman candle firecrackers, "Sorry, it's deep inside the bag!"

Maria giggled softly, and then tied up the ends of the fireworks and then placed them in the pants pockets of the mascot's jeans. She lit the ends and then took out her camera shouting, "Oi, Peter Rabbit, can you hop for us?!"

"Say what now?" The man in the mascot said just as the fireworks went off in the back pockets.

Maria and Sophia laughed gleefully as the mascot screamed with horror, running around and hopping up and down as if he could get the fireworks out of his back pockets. Maria took several pictures as people ran away screaming as smoke and brightly lit sparkles flew out the back pockets.

"Look at him hop!" Sophia laughed pointing at the mascot, "Dear sister, this is the best thing we've ever done!"

"Call security, see if I care," Heidi said, glaring at the clerk, as they dialed the number for security, "I just talked to my daddy, he's buying this dinky place just for me, I hope you like your job, because next week, you'll be fired!"

Heidi frowned as the sounds of screams filled the store, "What kind of place is this, these people are so fucking loud," turning her head to the noise, "What the….HOLY SHIT! MARIA SOPHIA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"MAKING PETER RABBIT JUMP!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Uh…Heidi….Maria, Sophia," Diesel said, once he, Sammy and Carlito made it to the security offices, "Do I…uh…I don't even want to know…let's go you three, I think we'll head home early."

"Daddy we didn't even get the nachos!" Sammy whined as they walked out the amusement park, stopping in front of the fountain, "Ugh, Maria, Sophia, you two are so annoying!"

"Don't worry my darling Sammy, I'll go back in and get you those nachos!" Carlito said, grabbing Sammy's hand and shuffling close to her.

Maria stuck her tongue out and Sophia narrowed her eyes at Sammy before she pushed her hard, making her trip over the short railing that went around the fountain. Sammy let out a shriek as fell into the fountain with a big splash.

"SAMMY!" Carlito whined looking at his love, "My love! I'll save you."

"You know this would have never happened if we had gone somewhere else," Heidi said as Sammy cried, soaking wet from the fall she took, "Don't worry, Sammy, Mommy will get you a brand wardrobe, right Diesel?"

"Now why a new wardrobe Kitten?" Diesel asked, tossing his jacket on his child, "We'll just stop by a store and get her a new outfit right now."

"But Daddy, I think a new wardrobe would make it all better…" Sammy said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh I'm not going to win….." Diesel sighed while Heidi wrapped an arm around the twins, "You two hellions, I'm telling your mother and your father."

"I hope you two get spankings!" Carlito glared at his sisters who smiled sweetly and skipped away.

"Don't worry," Heidi said with a smile, "Daddy just bought this place, next week we can come back for free and we'll get all the nachos we want, and that cute bracelet I want will be mine!"

"Great!" The twins cried out, running back to Heidi, "We'll have so much fun terrorizing Peter Rabbit!"

THE END.

* * *

(Those twins are so evil...Please leave a review, I love your feedback!)


End file.
